Glory of Love: A Gift from God
by LoneWolfOneill
Summary: The dark side of the Potato Head appears with Jack & Sam in his sights. Who is he working for? What is his mission? Do Jack and Sam come to grips with their feelings? Allies, enemies, and friends all come crashing together. Please enjoy my first story attempt. All opinion are welcome. The first 6 chapters have been made more read able. (I could use a BETA reader for this story)
1. Chapter 1

_**Arthurs Story Notes for**__**: The Glory of Love**_

_**Chain of Command for SGCOM:**_

**Civilian Leadership Board**: Heads of State (I.E. President, Prime minster, etc) make up board members. They make policy decisions regarding the operation/funding of Star Gate Command. The primary objective is the protection of the Earth and off world sites/colonies.

**Liaison Office**: Personnel that travel to other member countries with intelligence and other information. Other duties: diplomacy and investigations as directed by the **CLB/MLB**. (Since_ the IOA doesn't exist people such as Woolsey function in this capacity_.)

**Military Leadership Board**: Appointed by the Heads of State (I.E. Joint Chief) to serve on the Military board. They advise and execute any orders given by them from the Civilian Leadership Board. The Military Leadership manages the recourses, personnel, bases, and R/D.

**StarGate Command**:Primary duties; operates off world missions such as exploration, intelligence gathering, acquiring alien technologies/allies, maintain relations with allies, commands space fleet as ordered by _**MLB & CLB, **_and__attacking enemies of earth.

_**Current Members of CLB/MLB**_

_United States of America_, _Russia_, _China_, _Japan_, _Germany_, _France_, _Canada_, _Great Brittan_, _Australia_, _Israeli_, _Spain_, _Italy_, _Ireland_, _Belgium_ & _Switzerland_.

_**Star Gate Command (SGCOM) Structure**_

Per agreement of the **CLB **since the main stargate is located in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex American Leadership shall forever be retained. There are a total of 200 SG teams in rotation from all members' countries. Civilian and Support staff varies on/off world. The space fleet consists of four (4) Prometheus Class Light Cruisers. They have crews from all nationalities. Fifteen (15) total are planned so each of the current members can name a ship (once run completed no more are planned). More advanced and bigger starships are in the planning stages. (I follow the Star Trek Designation system, **don't own S/T**) Allied ships currently in service: **U**nited **S**tar **S**hip Prometheus NCC 1997, USS Great Brittan NCC 1707, USS Moscow NCC 1147 and USS Toronto NCC 1834.

_**Brief History **_

My story is a divergence that starts right after WWII. The United States kept 60% of its military in place after the war recognizing the Communist Threat. The US and her allies strived for military/economic dominance over communism were ever it was. A majority of western European Countries adopted the US constitution as a template. They recognized liberalism/socialism as soft communism (_I'm a student of history and love politics_). The United States political/social/economic developed along traditional conservative values. This environment allowed free markets to flourish beyond belief. At the same time the congress passed term limits for themselves, balanced budget amendment (government spending less that it brings in, no exceptions), secured the north/south boarder, and began massive infrastructure rebuilding and many more constitutional only based laws. The Soviet Union had success in South East Asia with their policies until (R) John F. Kennedy (in my story he's a conservative Republican despite his family). JFK policies defeated the communists in Viet Nam and reversed the domino effect of communism He also chooses to ride in the armored sedan never being killed. President Ronald Reagan's policies were the death nail for the USSR. Communist China fell under President George H Bush. Both the former USSR & CHICOMS followed suit and adopted versions of the US Constitution. Communism is almost non-existent currently. The biggest threat to peace & freedom is terrorist groups (economic, religious, environmental, and political). The United States is self-sufficient largely drilling our own oil. The allied countries are much the same in that regard. The United States ran the Star Gate program for a year before disclosing it her allies. The United States realized that more funding and participation was needed. America invited our main allies: Great Brittan, Germany, Russia, Japan, France, Canada, and Australia & Israeli. Together they created the **CLB & MLB **operating much like the allied command during WWII. Social issues will be more of a back drop that might pop up as discussions. They will have little or no bearing on the overall story line. The Christian belief in Jesus Christ will thread its way through the story as well. I thank you for taking the time to give my story a chance. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my first attempt at Fan fiction writing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Glory of Love: A Gift from God  
**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Gate SG-1 because if I did the potato head would have never interfered with Jack & Sam. **

_**The story picks up in season 7 episode 15:Chimera**_

_**Chapter One: The Meeting**_

Detective Shanahan lay awake watching the thunder and rain out the window. He looked over at his girlfriend and hugged her close breathing in her smell in contentment. Pete remembered the night's activities and smiled like a chestier cat. While he was reminiscing his cell phone started ringing to his annoyance. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw the words 'PRIVATE', "Damn, not right now!" Pete muttered to himself looking out the window at the rain. The phone rang a 4th time and he answered "Snipers bar & Grill: If you run you only die tired!" The voice on the other end replied "Not if I walk"! Pete smiled with an evil grin knowing what was coming next. The voice on the other said "Meet at the broken tree near the run down bridge in the park, 0415hrs on the dot!" and hung up without further instructions.

Pete sighed as he looked from the Red head lying on his shoulder to the window hating to wake her from her peaceful slumber. "Hey babe, we have to get up" Pete said as he gently nudged her awake. The woman woke smiling up at him and kissed him fully on the lips. "Did the Running Man call?" she asked with a frown hearing the rain hitting the bedroom window. "Yes he did and I think he hates me" Pete said with a funny grin while sitting up to get out of bed. The red head followed suite letting Pete take in her figure as thunder lit up the room. "Why do you think he hates you baby" as she walked around the bed taking his hands in hers. Pete let her lead him to the shower as he explained his theory "I believe he thinks I'm overweight and in need of exercise so he makes me run" he said with a smirk. His girlfriend just laughed and said "If he only knew how much you EXERCISED we might be able to meet in better places" as they got lost in the moment.

Meanwhile not far away a non descriptive van Major Carter, Sergeant Sophia Rogers and Teal'c sat in the surveillance van watching the monitors. Major Carter in general was more focused on her commanding officer playing with a yellow yoyo that she gave him for his birthday a couple of years back. That was before they had a argument over the worthiness of Pete Shanahan causing tension in their relationship. Sam gently touched the screen where Jacks face was unconsciously. This action was not lost on Teal'c or Sergeant Rogers. They both nodded knowing that both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had feeling for each other. Sergeant Rogers spoke up first "Major, are you okay? You seem like you're at the Land of the Light". Startled Sam turns and looks at her companions with a worried face briefly then straightens up "I'm just feeling a little tired is all" she replied dryly.

Teal'c was about to offer his observation when he caught a hand signal on the monitor from Staff Sergeant Ronald "Lurch" Nantze. "Osiris has arrived" pointing at the screen showing Osiris host, Sara Gardner, standing over Daniel. Sam turned to her screen showing Jack getting his tranquilizer gun ready. Major Carter was reminded of Jacks ideal. It was simple and brilliant at the same time; weaponizes the "Night walker" serum! She smiled at that memory because at the time they were playing paint ball with SG-3 and kicking some Marine butt at the time. Major Carter and her surveillance team perked up and got ready. Sergeant Rogers contacted the perimeter teams while Teal'c let O'Neill know they were ready. Major Carter contacted the SGC informing the night base commander of their situation.

SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC-SGC

_**0400hrs: **_Pete and Jessie (_think of Jessica Simpson with red hair and 5'2_") arrived at their meeting point along Pikes Peak Gateway. The rain had stopped about 0330hrs just after they finished their shower. The pair exited Jessie's red convertible Mustang and went in separate directions. Pete ran along the deserted running path for about 10 minutes' until he stopped by a bridge and fallen tree in the stream. While he caught his breath he looked around to see if he was followed. He heard the approach of another runner waiting to see if it was the "Running Man". The runnier approached Pete in a black and grey outfit and stood about 6' tall with short black hair, he looked around 50 and very fit for his age. The Running Man stopped near Pete nodding his head to him. Pete nodded back setting a red flash drive on the railing. The Running Man set a green one on his side. The two runner's switched sides picking up the flash drives they each set down. Once that was done they nodded and went back in the directions they came from. Jessie had just finished putting a large black case in the trunk of her car when Pete came jogging up. "Our handler did the same as always. He just gave me a nod. No words or verbal instructions." as he leaned on the mustang to rest. "Well, it's a good thing you have the next four days off because we're going hunting again!" Jessie said with an evil smile. Pete stood up and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately then whispering in her ear "I love you and I can't say it enough." Jessie smiled and responded "Let's get back and see what were hunting then take another shower, were sweaty again." He smiled taking the keys from her. They both got in the car. The pair left in hurry slashing water on an unseen sleeping homeless man.


	3. Chapter 2 Breakfast

**Chapter 2: **_**Break feast with SG1**_

Colonel O'Neill walked into the commissary and looked around while taking in the smell. Thinking to himself that even base chow was better than MRE's. Jack spotted his team minus Carter at their usual table as he got in line for break feast. While in line he almost grabbed a blue jello for Sam. The colonel saw her enter so he went ahead and got a piece of apple pie instead. Once Jack had his fruit loops and pancakes he went to sit with his teammates.

Sergeant Sophia Rogers was counting down "3..2...1 Eat!" she said as all the base personnel present placed their bets. Today was Teal'c and Staff Sergeant Nantz's weakly eating contest. Teal'c had the sergeant 3-2 currently. The loser had to watch the winners favorite T.V. show marathon style. Ron was determined to win this time "I Love Lucy" was wearing him thin. The colonel just smiled and bumped Daniels shoulder" I put $20.00 on Teal'c, did you place a bet?" he asked.

Ron shot his CO a dirty look then continued eating the stack of pancakes and beacon in front of him. Teal'c gave a slight nod of thanks without stopping. Daniel almost lost his grip on the dusty old book he was reading. "Jack! I could have dropped this very old tome." he said in a frustrated tone. "You can read that in your office..this isn't a library" Jack replied waving his spoon around in the air. Daniel sighed and readjusted his glasses. He went back to reading only to interrupted by his friend again. "You didn't answer my question Space Monkey, did you place a bet? You could win enough money to take Janet out on a date." Jack said with a devil may care smile.

Sophia tried to stifle a laugh failing miserably. Daniel marked his spot and put the tome down. He knew between Sophia and Jack there'd be no peace. Then there was Teal'c and Ron's constant noise. "No Jack," he started "a wise man once said, _I only gamble with my life not my money_." Daniel replied then continued "and me and Janet aren't dating…" he finished. The surrounding tables along with Jack smile politely knowing better. "what about last week Daniel? You can't tell me that dinner at Ponderosa wasn't a date." Sophia said with mischief in her eyes.

"Ah ha! I knew it! Malcolm so owes me $40.00!" Daniel sputtered a bit then gave Sophia the look of death. "That wasn't a **DATE! **I lost a bet with her, that's all." he countered. "So you are a betting man. What was the bet Danny?" Jack asked bumping Daniel once again. By this time Major Carter arrived and sat across from her CO. "Have I missed anything Sir?" Carter asked in a glum mood. "Yep, Space Monkey and the Napoleonic power monger went out on a date.., hey Carter. What's wrong? You look like someone broke one of your doohickeys."

Jack asked changing from boisterous to concerned quickly. Sam's mood wasn't lost on her team members. Even Teal'c and Ron paused briefly before continuing. "Where's your blue jello, I went through and there was 4 left." Jack asked. Sam's eyes betrayed her by looking over at SG11's table. "Major Rollins took the last one again for spite. She doesn't like me at all." she said with a sad sigh. Daniel was glad for the change in topic but not at the expense of Sam. "What's she have against you? Your always respectful to everyone." he said. "there is Felger Daniel.., but he is right Carter. What gives with her." Jack asked looking over his shoulder at SG11's table.

He saw Col. Martin Edwards look away making some kind of comment to his team. "Remember P3X403 sir, the Unas and Chaka." Sam replied to her CO. "ah yes, what a lovely vacation spot. Have you spoken to Chalk lately Daniel?" Jack responded hoping to get a smile from Carter. Sam didn't even crack one although Daniel did pinch his nose in frustration. Jack refocused on his lovely 2IC face seeing the hurt in her eyes. "What about it? Col. Edwards would have got us killed if it wasn't for Space Monkeys linguini expertise." he said getting a smirk from her. "I'm a linguist and Doctor of archeology not a cook, Jack!" Daniel said rubbing his head. Jack merely held two fingers up to everyone smiling.

Daniel of course was oblivious as always. "that's to bad, you could have cooked Janet super one night" Sophia chimed in. Sam smirked again brightening a bit more despite her mood. "IT WASN'T A DATE, I lost a bet and that's it. I won't say anymore." By this time the whole room was watching with amusement at SG1's normal antics. Many of the women were already gossiping about Daniel and Janet's non-date. The whole base was going to a buzz about this latest development. "well, now that your non-date is settled we can move on. I'll find out what the bet was about latter. Did you take her toys away from her or something?" Jack asked Carter. She looked down at he food and sighed. "No Sir. Major Rollins is jealous of my position. She thinks I'm not qualified to be on SG1 for some reason." she said knowing full well what the reason was.

The major believed that Jack and her were in a physical relationship. There was a small group of women that was jealous. Sam overheard the conversations and it wasn't by accident on their part. "So she makes your life hell whenever she can huh. Maybe I need to make it clear to everyone that you earned your spot on SG1 through brilliance and being one hell of a solider." he said just loud enough for the surrounding tables to hear. Major Carter blushed lightly at her CO's praise but dreaded the gossip that would surely follow.

The eating contest came to an abrupt close at Sergeant Nantz's curse "**Damn it, not again**!". You could hear whoops of victory along with the moans of the losers. Teal'c in an uncustomary show of humor stood up and bowed then sat once again. "I will go easy on you Sergeant Nantz, we shall watch _**Mister ED **_instead." he said to Ron. He groaned as his head hit the table repeatedly. There were some chuckles as money exchanged hands.

Sophia looked back at her teammate seeing that the glum mood was fading. Smiling she placed her hands under her chin and fluttered her eyelashes. "I think she's jealous because we have the four most handsome men on our team. Don't you agree Sam?" Sophia asked fluttering her eyelashes again. Sam blushed more not knowing what to say. Jack burst out laughing along with Sgt. Nantz. Teal'c raised his eyebrows while Daniel shock his head holding back his laughter. The whole room soon followed in the laughter except for SG11. They had finished their meal, then followed their CO out the doors. There was bad blood between them ever since P3X403, mostly from SG11.

With the mood lightened up the team ate and talked about nothing in particular. Samantha however was a bit taken back at the colonels friendliness. Their non-relationship as it was took a downward spiral a few months back. They had an argument one weekend regarding Pete. Up until now they only spoke to one another unless it was absolutely needed. Sam ran through the many possibilities that might cause this change. One being that he forgave her and still cared. Was that to much to expect after what she said to the man she truly loved.

Jack was thinking along similar lines. He was hoping that Samantha got his message of '_I'm Sorry'_. He hated that regulations stood in their way. Then the cop came in and swept Sam off her feet with a false face. Jack knew she was bound to be hurt badly. He could smell trouble before it hit. The potato head was trouble with a capital 'T'. Jack refocused on his team. They were all laughing and acting like they used to. Carter and him were interacting like they use to. Although Carter seemed to be holding back a bit, may she had some doubts Jack thought.

He did see her eyeing his apple pie. "Tell you what Carter, since Major Jealous stole your blue jello I'll share my pie with you." Jack said to her. The rest of his teammates got a stunned look on their face. Sam was taken back as well. Her response mirrored the rest of the team. "Sir, that's your favorite desert. You go ahead and eat it, I'll be okay. Lebo will have more blue jello latter on." she answered despite the butter flies in her stomach. The colonel must really be serious about letting bygones be bygones. "we'll share it then, _**'Son amour a' chaque bouche'e'**_" he said without thinking. Everyone of his team members gave him a blank stare but Daniel. "What? Do I have something on my BDU's?" Jack asked looking down at his uniform.

Sam looked at Daniel with a questioning look_**. "ou' avez-vous appris a' parler francais si courament?" **_he asked in French. Jack coursed internally realizing his mistake of speaking in fluent French. He scratched the back of his head in a stalling tactic. "High school of course. How else was I going talk to those lovely young French women?" Jack answered in a half truth. He had a natural ability with languages. "Right Jack, fluent French right out of high school." Jack ignored the others looks returning to Carter. He pushed a fork over to her _**"Creuser dans Samantha" **_Jack said in perfect French just to rile up Daniel. _**"merci monsieur" **_she answered in broken French reaching for the fork. Jack smiled because Sam finally got the message. Daniel looked at Sam with equal surprise. "I took French in school only because I had too. I remember enough to get me by." she said in between bites.

Teal'c nodded in approval. "Sergeant Nantz, shall we begin watching the talking equine." he asked. "Mize as well get the torture over with now. I'll get you next time." he answered. Sophia smiled a soft smile knowing that things were going to be alright for now. The only problem was how to get rid of that idiot cop she thought to herself. She went to get up and leave but was asked to stay. The colonel needed to talk to her about something before their debriefing in an hour.

Jack watched Carter turn the corner then turned to Sophia "I need you to do me a small favor" he began. Immediately red flags went up for Sophia. Just about every time she did a 'favor' for her CO it back fired on her. She crossed her arms while giving the colonel a death glare. "I promise that there'll be no backlash this time." he swore holding his hands up in defense. "You said that last time remember. If I recall you hid a certain comic book in one of Dr. Jacksons books I was returning for which I got the blame." she said tapping her foot. "That was funny...not you getting the blame that is. I swear its simple..." he spoke being cut off "then there was the time you somehow switched SG3's MREs for all Macaroni." Sophia reminded him leaning in a bit. A few airman saw them and hurried on past not wanting to incur her anger.

"That was funny to... except for you getting drenched in yellow Gatorade." Jack added quickly. Sophia poked her finger in his chest "you still owe me a trip to the beauty parlor for that. It took 7 showers to get clean. That Gatorade was meant for you and deservingly so" she finished. "Please do this for me Sergeant, Its very easy and safe. All you got to do is get Carter out of her lab 20mns early so I can leave her a surprise." he explained. "Just get her out early before the debrief, that's it, you swear." she asked for confirmation. "Scouts Honor, that's it." he said. "Okay, I'll do it..but! If there's any backlash you'll be the one showering in Gatorade, understood." Sophia replied jabbing her finger back in his chest. "Okay, deal! Just make sure she's out and thank you." the colonel said. Sophia started walking away then stopped "and colonel, your too mischievous to have been a Boy Scout." she said and walked off. Jack threw up his hands "Why don't anyone believe I was a Boy Scout. Hell I was an Eagle Scout! I feel like Rodney Dangerfield _**NO RESPECT!" **_Colonel O'Neill went back into the commissary whistling the Simpsons theme.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3: Plans Verified & Understood**_

Pete kissed Jessie good bye as she left his apartment "Have a good day at work babe" he said. "Oh, I will honey. I'm supervising Colson's new state of the art audio visual surveillance system. I'll call you when I get off work." she responded cheerfully. Pete watched her go then returned inside to look over his orders. While Pete waited for the computer to start he daydreamed about a picnic with Jessie. The computer prompted for the password ending his daydream and begun his work. The green flash drive he received from the_** Running Man**_ gave him instructions to proceed with plan B given plan A was a bust.

Pete smiled an evil grin while rubbing his palms together. "This is going to be better that sleeping with Samantha, much better." he said to himself. Pete continued reading his instructions on how to either blackmail or discredit Sam. When he came to the part about Colonel Jack O'Neill Pete really perked up. Samantha held her 'Precious' Colonel in such high regard you'd think he was a super hero or something. It was the Colonel this or that. What really graded on his nerves was how she could out fight and shoot him. He believed that the Air Force had a big role in that until the words "Oh, the Colonel taught all of us on his M-14 rifle. That was hard to learn on but now I can hit a target at 900 yards."

Pete was a MARINE and he was being out shot by a Air Force Scientist, a women no less at that. He read on jumping up from his computer doing a happy dance when he learned exactly what he being paid to do. Pete thought to himself '**_I would gladly do this job for free but the pay just sweetens the job_**'. He immediately texted Jessie "After this job they were going to VEGAS, this job is going to be SWEET!" Pete finished reading then reread his orders again. He couldn't wait to get a look in the case later tonight when his girlfriend came home. Pete knew what it was but still acted like a kid at Christmas.

His cell phone rang as he was starting to shut everything down. "Hey Chief, what can I do for you?" he asked. "I need you to come in ASAP. An informant has come forward on your car theft ring case." His boss said. "Damn, about time we got a break. I have been on that case for _3_ months now! I'll be in about 30mn chief." he replied. Pete remembered that he had to encrypt his orders by sections. He went back and did that before he left to hopefully wrap up the case. Unbeknownst to him he was being watched.

The man watched Pete leave the area and waited _10_ minutes then entered his apartment with ease and unnoticed. The man approached the laptop. Within _20_ seconds he was cloning the flash drive and computer. The whole process only took 30mn and he was out the door and down the road. Pete returned around 3:00pm satisfied that his case was coming to a close finally. He then checked over everything making sure no one had been inside. Once satisfied he went over to the TV and turned on Dragnet. Pete then waited for Jessie's phone call so they could make their plans for Saturday morning. This Friday was turning out to be one of best ones yet he thought to himself with a smile drinking a wine cooler.

** SGC:** _**SG1 Debriefing...** _"Dr. Jackson, are you sure you can figure the tablet out tonight. It's been a long week and I'd like to see this wrapped up." General Hammond said. Ron looked up from his drawing of Batman beating up a Jaffa "I'm missing Scooby Doo for Osiris and my ugly sleep." he said in jest. Jack grinned while the general shook his head thinking "why me?' Carter and Sophia just yawned before taking a drink of coffee. Teal'c responded adding his thoughts to the discussion. "Indeed Dr. Jackson, if you cannot decipher the tablet we should take Osiris in the morning." General Hammond looked at all off SG1 coming to the same conclusion "Dr. Jackson, if you can't translate the tablet we'll go for capture of Osiris. The mission has gone on long enough." Daniel was about to protest when Hammond held up his hand "That's final Doctor, you're tired and so is the rest of your team." Daniel. "Okay, General. I'll do my best tonight."

Hammond looked at Jack and grimaced. The base 2IC knew he wouldn't like what was coming by the general's face. "There's been a last minute change by the President." he said looking at each member of SG1. "President Hayes felt that there needed to be a civilian investigative arm added to the SGC. Their job will be to track down any Goa'uld running around on earth. FBI Agent Kerry Johnson will be leading a seven person team including her. Colonel, she'll be an equal on the mission tonight so please fill her in on the all the details. Agent Johnson and her team have already been briefed on the basics." he finished in no nonsense voice. "If there are no questions, you're dismissed." Hammond looked around seeing only fatigue. He stood up indicating they were free to leave. "Colonel, join me in my office. We need to go over some base business before you head out." the general shot over his shoulder. "Yes sir. I'll be right there." Jack answered as he watched the Hammond close the door to his office. Turning to his team Jack saw questions in their eyes. "The FBI team doesn't change the way we're going to operate." he said with a mischievous smile. "Sir, if I don't know better you plan on using this to our advantage!" Sam giving Jack her mega watt smile reserved just him.

"Well, all I can say is I hope they bring their own coffee because I'm not sharing mine." Daniel replied mostly to himself. "Daniel Jackson, are you still angry about Sergeant Peterson procuring your supply?" Teal'c questioned him "Yes, I said he could have two boxes, not case's" he said with a yawn. Sam tried to hold back a giggle to no avail. "What have I said about giggling Major?" her CO admonished. This led to more putting a smile on Jacks face 'I do love to hear her giggle and that smile'. "Is there anything I need to know about?" Jack asked looking at Daniel. "Nope nothing at all!" the archaeologist replied and promptly left the room followed by Sophia.

Sergeant Nantz scratched the back of his head asking "what do you think that was all about?" Sam just shrugged her shoulders "Major, you know something as do you 'T', we'll talk later" Jack said pointing his finger at one then the other. "Well, I must go and see the man behind the curtain. You kids have fun" he ended. The colonel headed towards General Hammond's office.

This was her chance to invite him down to her lab for 'talk'. There would not be time before the mission briefing so here went nothing. "Sir, do you have a minute?" She said trying to keep her voice controlled. "Yes Carter," he replied putting his hand in his pockets. Lurch and Teal'c quietly left leaving the two love struck Officers alone. They headed to Teal'c quarters to watch 'Mister Ed' before they spared later on. Nantz could be heard trying to talk the ex-first Prime into watching 'Hunter' instead. "What is this "Hunter' that you speak of?" his Jaffa friend asked as their voices faded. "Could you stop by my Lab later on? I'm having a problem with a doohickey. I'm thinking that you may have a different perspective." she asked with fingers crossed behind her back. "Sure Carter, if nothing comes up that needs my attention I'll be there. Be sure to have the disclaimer papers ready in case anything breaks", he answered as he walked to the generals' office. "I'll have the papers all in order Sir" she said with a grin big as Texas. Sam exited the briefing room humming because things were definitely looking up. Sergeant Siler was coming back from the infirmary to finish working on conference room blast shield. Siler watched Major Carter walk by looking extremely happy. He'd have to ask Walter what the reason was; maybe it was time to up his wager again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4: Friendship & "B" Movies**_

She followed Daniel and Sophia halfway listening to their animated discussion about the newest digs in Egypt. Sam smiled knowing the conversation alone would give Jack a reason to run the other way arms flailing about. "Sam! Are you home?" Daniel snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Oh, ah! Level 19" she said standing in the elevator. "Major, we wanted to know if you wanted to go and see if they had any blue jello." Sophia smiled knowingly. Sam blushed while Daniel nudged her playfully "Don't worry Sam, your secret is safe with us" he smiled. She thought to herself 'With friends like these who needs enemies!'

"You two better keep a _secret_, I can always tell the Colonel about your _secret_." she said smiling evilly. The pair looked at each other wondering what their '_secret_" would be. "The two of you attended Comic-con as Indiana Jones & Marion last month…." Sam said as she exited the lift to her level with a grin. Daniel and Sophia just stood there wondering how she knew as the doors closed.

Major Carter entered her lab and turned on the lights to see can of Diet Coke. She walked over to it knowing it wasn't there when she left for the briefing. There was a piece of paper under the can that read "I'm sorry, please forgive me and look in your fridge". Sam started to tear up knowing Jack would be the one to take the blame. It was her fault for going out with the idiot in the first place. She knew it was a mistake but perused a relationship anyways. Her actions hurt Jack so badly that he stopped coming to visit when '_Bored_".

Sam looked in her fridge and found not 1 or 2 cups of jello, but four. She sank to the floor crying knowing that Jack loved her enough to let her go. Sam vowed to tell him ASAP about her break up with Pete. If Jack forgave her she'd wait till hell froze over to be with him. Janet was on her way to let Sam know her yearly physical was coming up. She heard quiet sobs upon entering. Janet quietly walked over to Sam "Honey, what's wrong" she asked sitting down beside her. Janet followed her gaze to the 4 blue jello cups and the note. Janet thought to herself "He loves you more than his own life, you're a very lucky woman."

Janet had heard what Major Rollins did this morning. The Majors actions guaranteed extra long needles for hurting her friend. She watched Sam reach for the jello knowing what lengths Jack had to go through for it. "Janet, do you think we can talk latter? I have a confession to make that can't be talked about on base. Sophia should be there too." she said with her tears drying up. "Sure Sam, we can make it a girls' night before you wrap up your mission." Janet replied. "Cassie is staying at a friend's house tonight so we can talk freely." she continued.

'_Sam was enjoying the jello as if it was a gift from God. Which in this case it was, a God named Jack O'Neill" _Janet thought to herself. The good doctor reached for a cup of jello when her friends hand lightly slapped hers. "Mine, all mine" Sam said sticking her tongue out with a grin. The two friends just laughed as Sam handed Janet the cup she was reaching for and enjoyed the desert of Gods. Sam was beginning to act like Jack more every day.

Jack had finished his report despite popular belief that he didn't do paperwork. He jumped on the internet to check for messages at 'MOVIE ORBIT: EVERYTHING FOR THE 'B' MOVIE FANATIC'. Jack checked here periodically for some opinions of his favorite B movies. One such message caught his attention. The message read: "_Starskey, I agree with you on the movie '__**ARMY OF DARKNESS'. **__It was good enough to be a mainstream movie. The critics are wrong most of the time. However, your fascination with 'The Wizard of OZ' is beyond me. Its clearly a B movie._

_ There's __**A tornado following **__**Dorothy **__and it takes her out of Kansas. Cheesy plot if I ever saw one. Hutch_:" Jack read the message twice before printing it out. He shut off his computer and walked / ran to General Hammond's office. The general motioned him in and Jack closed the door behind him. "Sir, Permission to leave early for a personnel matter." he requested while sliding the print out over to the general. George looked over the message. He masked a disturbed look before asking his 2IC "Is the problem going to interfere with your duties tonight son?" Jack responded after thinking a bit. "No Sir, It won't. I just need to help one of my war buddies with his son. He needs some advice is all". The general recognized the code they worked out long ago. "Let me know how it goes Colonel, your dismissed". Jack promptly left the base forgetting all about Carters invitation. His concern for her safety being foremost on his mind.


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares and Friendship

_**Chapter 5: Nightmares and friendship**_

Teal'c and Staff Sergeant Ron "Lurch" Nantz were sparing in the gym when Sam came in quietly. The two team mates were apparently evenly matched due to cross training. This was the Colonels ideal to increase survival in the field. Teal'c without breaking his fighting stance spoke "Major Carter, are you well again?" he asked as he dodged a upper cut from Ron while maneuvering for a successful leg sweep. Lurch fell down with a thump looking up at his opponent.

Sam just let out a small laugh as Ron tapped out. He crawled over to retrieve his favorite poison, Pepsi, "No fair, Major Carter interfered". Teal'c just looked at Ron with an open hand. Ron placed $20.00 in T's hand "I'll be hitting the shower, I almost had you." he said walking out lighter in the wallet. "What was the bet about this time?" she asked watching Teal'c place the money in his pocket. "The monetary agreement was who would land buttocks first" he responded. "Staff Sergeant Nantz nearly caused my failure 4 times. I was able to stabilize my person to avoid the mat." he finished.

"Oh, sounds like fun. How well does the Colonel do?" she asked. "O'Neill and myself are tied currently." Teal'c answered. "Let me know when you have your next match, I'd like to see Jacks rear end hit the mat. His face must be very comical." she said with a smile. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her comment but let it go. 'Dr. Frazier would love to hear this information' he thought to himself.

"How may I be of assistance to you Major Carter?" he asked while toweling off. "Um… have you seen Colonel O'Neill, he was supposed to come by and help me out with a project. The colonel never showed up though." she said biting her lower lip thinking maybe he reconsidered. "O'Neill left on personal business around 1100hrs." he answered. "O'Neill was not his usual calm self. I inquired if he needed assistance but he declined respectfully."

Sam thought for a second then asked "did he say anything in particular about this morning?' Teal'c knew of O'Neills blue jello mission as he described it. He figured Major Carter was 'fishing for information'. "O'Neill only said he'd meet us on base tonight at 2100hrs Major Carter" T replied putting his hands behind his back at parade rest.

Sam took the information in before thanking Teal'c. "I guess I'll see you guys at 2100hrs then" she said. Major Carter went to her on base quarters. She shared it with Sophia since they were the only two women on SG1. She knew that rest wouldn't come easy but it was needed. The talk with her friends wasn't going to be fun at all. She needed to get this off her conscience before moving on. Admitting that everyone was right about Pete wasn't going to be easy.

There were many reasons for it not working out. Sam also knew that she'd have to come clean about some other very painful things. Among them was her failed engagement to Jonas Hanson. Her father didn't even know the real reason behind that one. The time was 1221hrs when she finally laid down. She had to be up at 1700hrs to meet for their girl talk, yep this was going to prove to be a typical SG-1 mission.

Sam was having one of her nightmares involving Jack dying in her arms. **_Ba'al just stands before the two officers laughing an evil laugh. The dream ends with Ba'al just beaming away leaving her and the Colonel to die on a deserted planet. Janet was about to knock on Sam's door when she heard the Major cry out the words "Jack, don't die! You can't die, I love you_**" with quiet sobs following. Janet quickly swiped her override card entering her friend's room. She saw Sam sitting on the floor curled up in a ball crying.

"Janet, what am I going to do! I love him and there's nothing I can do about it." she asked. "Sam honey let's get you out of here." Janet replied. "We'll talk about it at my place over Ben & Jerry's minus the wine okay" she paused then continued "We'll figure this out, that's what friends are for." Sam looked up with tear stained eyes and nodded.

Janet waited for her to clean up enough to be seen. Major Rogers was already at Janet's house when they arrived. Sophia saw that Sam must have had one of her nightmares. She always had a faraway look when they happened. Sam had told her of the nightmares only because it was unavoidable. They were on "paradise" planet doing a recon for possible alpha/beta sites.

The team packed their bathing suits with them. Despite being a bad idea the two women brought their bikinis along. The men were speechless trying hard not to ogle them. Jack was failing miserably when it came to Sam. She had on a baby blue bikini that fit her perfectly. Jack made a few comments before Teal'c smacked him behind the head. This was before the _**potato head**_ made his appearance. The weather was perfect so the men decided to sleep under the stars.

This allowed the women to have the privacy of the tent. Sophia remembered being awakened to the Majors tossing and turning with mumbled calls for the colonel.. Sam broke down telling her about the nightmares. This was the beginning of their friendship. Sam needed someone to talk with since Janet wasn't there to lend a shoulder. Sophia was glad to help out and be accepted beyond just a coworker. "I see you got Ben & Jerry's" she said. Janet just smiled shaking the bag. Sam got out of the car and gave a weak smile at Sophia while following Janet. The short medic gave a sympathetic smile back following her tow friends inside. This wasn't going to be their usual lady's night for sure; extra hankies were going to be needed she thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6: Girl Talk**_

_**SG-1 is not my property at all, in anyway shape or form! Darn my luck!**_

**A/N: My apologies for the late posting. Real life, work and Murphy tend to wreak havoc sometimes. I re-worked this chapter to make it more readable. Let me know what you think. The story itself is 95% done (30 chapters thus far). The other chapters will be posted as their made easier to read. If anyone is interested in being a BETA for me just send me a PM. Thanks for all the reviews. I haven't quite figured out the internal workings yet. Enjoy and review please. **_**All opinions welcome even the ones from off world and ascended beings. Now on with the show…exit stage right! **_

The three friends settled in their usual spots with big bowls of ice cream and diet drinks. Sam sat on Janet's love seat with her legs tucked in and a solemn look. Sophia and Janet waited for their friend to begin with sad looks. This was going to be tough for Sam. She was like Jack in many ways, keeping her emotions close was a big one thought Janet. "I know I can trust you two to keep this information between us. I don't want anyone's sympathy. What happened in the past is where belongs. I want it to stay there too." Sam said looking at her friends. They both nodded their assurance. "I broke up with Pete last weekend. We had a recurring fight." she said. Sophia and Janet were perplexed on how to react to the news. They both didn't like or trust the man.

Sophia especially because the way he acted like Sam was his property. Sophia had talked the Colonel into allowing "potato head", as he called him, to attend a team barbecue. She wanted him to see how Sam was being treated. The medic remembered the party ending abruptly once words were exchanged between the two men. Jack overheard Sam talking to Janet about Pete insisting that she wear the low cut dress despite her objections. That alone got the colonels Irish temper going. It didn't help that both of then hated each other and were drinking. Sophia shuttered at the memory of what happened next. Pete was bragging about how _**'sexy'**_his _BABE_ looked. He even made a comment about hoping to get **'**_**lucky**_**'****.**Pete had the audacity to say it in front of Daniel and Murray. Both men were ready to knock his block off but Jack beat them too it. He walked up and informed the potato head that "Samantha was not anyone's property and that he "poking a finger into Pete's chest "was not her keeper!" Jack went on to say that "Sam deserves a man not a pimp!" Pete was furious taking a swing on the black ops trained colonel. Needless to say Pete ended up on the ground gagging for air. Teal'c stopped' his friend from furthering the detectives education. Sam stormed up to both men giving them a piece of her mind. Sam had laid into her commanding officer about butting his nose in were it didn't belong. She also told him to stay out of her personal life. That was after Jack told her what kind of man her boyfriend was and that he was going to hurt her badly, of course Sam didn't believe him. The incident pertly much ended team nights. The fight also ended Jack and Sam's 'non relationship'.

Sophia was brought out of her memory by Janet's question "Why did you break up with him" she asked hoping for confirmation of her suspicions. Samantha looked up from her ice cream letting a tear escape before she continued "I'll start at the beginning" she said. "Jack was right; Pete lured me in with his winning smile and charm. His actions and concerns were about what I liked in the beginning." Sam informed her friends. Janet and Sophia moved over to sit on either side of their friend once they noticed Sam started to shake a bit. With the support of her two close friends she continued. "He took me dancing and to old black & white movies despite his lack of interest. We did things he liked as well. The times I showed I was better at things he claimed to be expert at was not pretty." Sophia lightly touched Sam's leg "What kind of things? She asked. "We went to a cop bar once, he wanted to show me how to play pool." she replied. "Bad mistake on his part, probably trying to a macho man." Janet said with a slight smile. Sam just gave a weak smirk and continued "I beat him 3 games in a row. His buddies gave him hell for it too. Pete let me know how I made him look like a fool in front of his friends during the ride home. He was drunk so I drove his truck. That only added to his anger." she said remembering that night. "I should have seen the red flags then." their friend explained. "That wasn't the only time he acted that way was it?" Janet asked. "No. Not hardly. It got worse from there." Sam answered. "Pete was determined to prove his manliness. He was sniper qualified for the Marines. Pete took me to the police shooting range." She said. Janet gave her a funny look while Sophia just laughed. Sam had a slightly evil grin on her face. Janet was a bit thrown off by Sophia wondering what was so funny. Sam still had a sad look on her face yet a gleam of pride in her eyes. "Okay, what am I missing here." she asked. "Well, the Colonel started taking all of us to the 1,000yrd shooting range. His reason was to Increase our survivability in the field." Sophia answered. "Ja...I mean the Colonel brought out his M-14 sniper rifle for us to train On" Sam explained further. "I'm apparently a natural at long range shooting, Daniel not so much though" Sam said with a snicker. "Let me guess, you and Pete went shooting with his police issue rifle. He thought you were just an Air Force scientist working with NASA." Janet said. Sam nodded while eating her ice cream. "Sam, you showed him up again didn't you!" she exclaimed. Sam took a drink before answering but Janet could tell by the look in her eyes. "Pete didn't like my smiley face I made at 900yrds. He got furious when I told him that the Colonel trained me how to shoot." she explained.

"Another red flag you missed" Sophia commented. Sam lifted her head to the ceiling and sighed. "I missed a lot of red flags. He hated the colonel with a passion. I didn't even have to mention him. Pete would make snide comments about him at least once or twice a night." Janet didn't want to ask but she had too "_Did he try and pressure you into doing other things or_ _situations?_ " Sam let another tear fall before answering. "Pete started leave me subtle hints about…sex and intimacy. I ignored them hoping he'd let it drop." Sam said lowering her head into her hands briefly. Looking back up at the ceiling she started again. Janet and Sophia new the seriousness conversation was coming. "I told him that I wanted to wait for my wedding night whether that is with him or somebody else." Sam said making Jack air quotes without thinking. "He was never satisfied with my reason. He'd back off only to bring it back up later stating that he had a manly reputation to hold up" Sam said with a frown. Sophia and Janet were not happy. They were both thinking of the movie _**'Fried Green Tomatoes'**_.

Sam was oblivious to her friends' thoughts continued on. "It came to a head last weekend. We were supposed to attend a family reunion in Denver were he's from. Pete informed that _**WE**_ were going to share a bed and consummate our relationship." Janet and Sophia had a shocked look on their face yet again. "I was taken back to say the least. I walked away from Pete to keep from hurting him." Sam said laced with anger and tears. "He stated the he knew the real reason I wouldn't sleep with him." as she paused wiping more tears away. "He accused me of sleeping with Jack…! I was beside myself." Janet wasn't surprised that Pete would say that given his jealousy. "How did you respond to his accusation?" Sophia asked. Sam held back tears to answer "I almost told him the truth but thought better of it. I realized Jack was right, all of you were right". Sophia and Janet held their crying friend until she was able to continue. Sam straightened a bit then continued "I walked up to Pete telling him to leave and I never wanted to see him again! He left and I haven't seen him since." she finished trying not to cry.

The three women shed tears together for a little while. Sophia seeing that her friend had relaxed asked a question that begged to be answered. "Have you told Jack yet?" she asked thinking about this morning's breakfast. Sam just shook her head **'no'** "He left early for some reason. No one I asked knew why. I spoke with the colonel after the briefing asking him to drop by under later in the day. My plan was to tell him then." She answered still fighting tears. "The way he was acting this morning looked as if things were on track to being normal again." Sophia said with hope. Sam looked at Janet then smiled another smile deciding to fill in their friend. "Jack left me 4 cups of blue jello somehow inside of my office. I wonder how that was arranged" giving a pointed look at Sophia. Jack often had her do his dirty work. "I plead the 5th" was her response through a smirk.

Sam then got up and crossed her arms under her chest stopping by the back door. She looked outside watching the wind blow the leaves around. The look on her face grew dim before she continued. "The two of you probably want to know my real reason for not sleeping with Pete. My brother and father don't even know what I'm about to tell you. They can never know especially the colonel." she said not turning around. Janet and Sophia agreed not to say anything. "When I was young and naïve Jonas Hanson swept me off my feet like Pete did. In less than 8 months we were engaged." Sophia was unaware of that tidbit of information while Janet just nodded. Sam was still facing the back yard. "I was on cloud 9. I was going to get married! My father and brother were guarded about Hanson though. They warned me there was something off about Jonas. I didn't heed either of their warnings. My stubbornness always seems to get the better of me. " She said quietly then continued. "I went for my yearly medical finding out that I was 4 weeks along, we were going to have a baby!" Sam started to cry uncontrollably at her confession. Janet immediately went to Sam lending a shoulder to cry on already knowing what happened. Being the CMO made her privy to lots of personal information. Sophia just sat there confused as to why Sam was crying. Then it dawned on her, Sam lost the baby somehow. Sam continued after settling down a bit. "I went home ordered a romantic dinner from our favorite restaurant. I expected Jonas to be happy." She said pausing briefly. Both of her friends knew in their gut was coming next. "He went ballistic and accused me of cheating on him." she said sobbing more letting her friends guide her to the floor. "He gathered my belongings and threw me out forcefully. I went to friends' house to stay that night." Sam finished. Sophia and Janet feared the next words out of Sam's mouth. "I lost the baby later that night because I hit the wall in the walkway too hard." she said breaking into a full blown sobbing along with her friends.

After regaining some composer she continued "When I saw him at the SGC I panicked. I avoided all possible contact with him. Jonas later went rouge thinking he was a god, surprise there." Sam said sarcastically. "We went after him of course. I was scared but refused to show it." She added. "His followers captured me. I was brought before him forcibly. They left us alone then he showed me the shield device." She paused to take a drink while gathering her thoughts. "He then demanded that I figure out how it worked. I told him to '_**stuff it were the sun doesn't shine**_!" Her two friends giggled at her last comment. It was something that the colonel would defiantly say. Sam looked at the pair like they were crazy. "Did I say something funny?"She asked sternly. Janet answered with a smile "That just sounds like something the colonel would say." She answered calming down. Sophia followed suite regaining control. Sam just shook her head and continued. "He handed me a loaded Beretta daring me to pull the trigger. Why he did that I don't know and didn't care. "She said pausing for courage. This next part never made it into the official report. "Jack warned me that killing him was a step closer to becoming like Jonas. I killed him anyways out of revenge, not self defense. Jonas got less than he deserved that day." she finished through tear laced eyes with anger.

The three friends continued to talk for a bit. Sam started to get sleepy finally taking Janet's hint to take a nap before the mission. While Sam slept Janet and Sophia talked. They were both deeply affected by the confession. Losing a child is probably the hardest thing in the world to endure. Children are supposed to outlive their parents. Janet said a short prayer to God for her friend as she read her bible. Sophia reflected on her own personal loss as well. She didn't lose a child but a brother instead. Their life expectancy was all that high given their jobs. Sophia made a promise to herself to live life to the fullest. She also would make damn sure Pete paid for his treatment of Sam. **TBC**


	8. Chapter 7 Maybournes Redemption Part 1

_**Chapter 7: Maybourns Redemption Part 1**_

**Nope****,**** still not my TV Series**

Jack arrived at the agreed meeting place only to find it swamped with cops. He asked an older woman what had happened. The lady looked Jack up and down briefly before answering "A jogger found a body of a young female along the running trial. The cops haven't said any more than that. They closed the trail down." she said turning back to watch the activity. Jack went back to his truck and headed home. He'd have to get on his personal lap top that Carter built just for him. He knew that Harry would never hurt anyone unless there was no other recourse. Jack walked up to his front door as his '_**spidey sense'**_ went off. There was something amiss so he drew his M9 Beretta. Once inside he went into black ops mode. He heard what sounded like glass clinking coming from the living room. Jack went through the kitchen glancing into the living room briefly. Harry was swirling a shot of his favorite whiskey, _**Jack Daniels Black label**_. He sighed holstering the 9mm then walked into the room quietly catching his contact off guard.

"I see you helped yourself to the good stuff". Harry was startled but recovered quickly "bout time you showed up, I was getting bored. I almost put on a movie." he smirked taking a drink. Jack just set down on the lazy boy pouring himself a drink. "What happened to our original plans Harry?" The ex-NID agent took a drink then explained "I arrived at our meeting point only to find police on scene. Our meeting place was compromised so I came to your place discretely." Jack looked at his contact with a withering gaze. Harry immediately held up his hands "I wasn't followed, I swear to you. My vehicle isn't even close by." he explained hoping Jack would let him live. "I know Harry, just making you sweat a little" as he let out a small laugh. Harry visibly let the breath he was holding out "You're a scary man Jack, I never know when your serious or joking." Harry replied in a serious tone. "It's only important for me to know if I'm joking or not!" Jack said before asking.

"So, Harry, what did you find out about the Potato head?" The ex-NID agent thought briefly then answered "Promise me you won't harm me, I'm only the messenger." Jack looked at the mantle above the fireplace. There were various pictures on it. Many of the pictures were of his team. He focused on the picture of then Cpt. Carter and himself in Washington D.C. He hoped that his suspensions were wrong but they rarely were. Harry followed his gaze to the picture "It's not good Jack, not at all." he said. "Let's get this over with then" the colonel said taking a swig of whiskey. "I looked into Pete Shanahan's background starting with his current employment." Harry said. "I found out some interesting things to say the least" he boasted with a smirk." Jack nodded for him to continue. "Well first off he's under investigation from Internal Affairs. There seems to be some questionable cases concerning evidence tampering. There's also unaccounted time, a small amount but none the less." he said shrugging. "I also got his application, work records, Military service record and discharge papers" Harry finished pleased with himself.

"Just how did you get all that? You can't just walk in and request it." Jack questioned him. The ex-agent poured another drink then spoke "No I can't but when you have a couple of young women on the inside it helps." he said smugly. Jack gave him THE LOOK! "Okay, okay….their two gorgeous red headed twins. They like me a lot. One works in IA and the other in personal." Harry explained. "Jack, you need to get a girlfriend...no wait you do. It's just complicated" he finished with air quotes. Jacks just stared at Harry.

"Well, at any rate moving along. I also paid Pete a visit this morning. It turns out that he HAS an actual girlfriend." Jacks eyes narrowed realizing what this meant for Carter, she was being set up. "Please continue" he said in low angry voice. "Last night he never returned to his apartment. I followed the tracker I had placed to a house near Dr. Jacksons. It's a street over in a culdasac." Harry paused briefly to get a drink. He knew from here on out Jack would likely want to go off and kill the detective. Sensing the colonels' impatience he continued. "They went to Pikes Peak Gateway to meet someone at 0400hrs. His girlfriend /partner went a separate direction on the trail. I couldn't follow both so I waited. The women," he said sliding over pictures of her and Pete. "Returned with what looked like a rifle case. Pete returned with a green flash drive." Jack leaned closer taking a drink. "They didn't open the case, just kissed and drove off."

Jack sat back swirling his whiskey. "I take it you found out who the floozy is." he asked controlling his temper. "Her name is Jessie Bell, daughter of an ex-IRA solider named Deidra O'Malley. Her mother turned informant and later married her handler, a British MI6 agent. They moved to the US and that's all could get so far on her parents. Jessie however is an audio visual and surveillance specialist. Went to MIT and graduated at the top of her class." Harry explained. "And the lying sack of _crap" _Jack replied too coolly. "He's bought and paid for by the NID." the ex-NID agent said. "How so?" was the colonels only reply?

"What tipped me off were Pete's Military records that were on file. The file looked too good, like it was sanitized or doctored." Jack put his drink down perking up. Harry was getting nervous because he knew full well how Jack felt about Major Carter; a blind man could tell they loved each other. "I remembered what a friend of mine told me that worked for NCIS, he's retired now. He told me about a case involving a murdered Marine Staff Sergeant by the name of James Rogers. The suspect was a Sergeant Shanahan." Harry said. "Sergeant Shanahan was under investigation for suspected smuggling of Iraqi weapons during the first Gulf War. The Staff Sergeant was going to testify but was found murdered. The murder was never solved."

He finished pouring himself yet another drink. Jack had a blank look on his face then spoke. "The Staff Sergeant, he was Sophia's older brother. She said he's was the reason for joining the Air Force. Her brother told said she make a great Air Force doctor." He said going quiet. "I'm sorry to hear that Jack. My friend also said he was destined for great things by his superiors" Harry said meaning every word. "I take it the shrub got off somehow" Jack surmised. Maybourne nodded and continued "The physical evidence vanished overnight. Then with Staff Sergeant Rogers's dead the investigators couldn't do anything. The case was dropped against Shanahan. I'm trying to track down his original file because he would have received a general discharge, not an honorable one." he finished. "Jack, it gets really bad from here on in." Harry said. "Let me take a wild guess….rogue NID was behind the weapons smuggling and saw potential in the potato head. He was recruited because of his ability to get things done..." Jack relooked at Pete's file "and the fact Pete was a sniper qualified." he finished tossing the file on the coffee table.

Harry just nodded while Jack leaned against the recliner. "Pete and his girlfriend didn't return to her house, they went to his place. Jessie left around 0700hrs. Pete then left around 1100hrs to go into work. I waited 10 minutes then entered his apartment finding his laptop and the green flash drive." he all but smiled. "The information wasn't hard to copy, took all of 30 seconds. I was able to decode all but the last section on the flash drive." Harry said then continued. "What were you able to decode?" Jack asked knowing he wasn't going to like it at all.

Things were heating up as of late, maybe it was time he got back in touch with God. Harry thought to himself. "Their first plan failed completely due to the Major Carters credit. The plan was for Pete to get Sam pregnant then accuse her of cheating. He would have broken up with her never to make contact again." he said cringing as if Jack would strike out. The colonel shot up causing Harry to spill his drink. Jack walked back and forth a bit before speaking. "Sam refused to sleep with the shrub, good for her" he said with a relief. "Pete apparently kept pressing the issue until she had enough and broke up with him last weekend. That's why Pete and Jessie had the meeting with their handler, the _**Running Man**_." Harry explained. Jack heard what Harry said but didn't register right away because he lost in thought.

"It's a good thing their plan failed. There would have been severe repercussions." Jack thought out loud. Harry sat back letting the scary colonel work his anger away, hopefully. "A pregnancy would have caused Sam to leave SG-1 and maybe the SGC all together. The dangerous environment wouldn't be safe for the baby. She would have had to transfer to Area 51 were her role was diminished. That would severely cut our effectiveness giving Kinsey more power. The worst part is that Sam would be all alone without a support group and away from me...I mean her friends." Jack extrapolated and covering his Freudian slips. His anger was still there but he was really trying to redirect it. Jack knew he couldn't let his temper fly like last time. TV's cost more than they used too. "Did the shrub report Sam's reason Harry?" he asked stopping his pacing. "Her reason was that she wanted to do it right. Major Carter wanted to wait for the honeymoon." Harry paused briefly then told Jack the rest quickly. "Pete didn't believe her reasons. He finally accused her of having an affair with you." he spat out hoping not to repeat it. "HE DID WHAT!" Jack yelled loud enough for Elvis to hear. Holding his hands up Harry continued "Jack, I know you're ready to kill but plan B is worse than their original one." Harry said quietly. Jack just gave him a withering look. Harry took that as an order to continue. "Remember Jessie's profession?" he said. Jack collapsed on the lazy boy saying **"**_**Fraking**_** NID lackeys!"** _**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 8: Maybourns Redemption Part 2

_**Chapter 8: Maybourns Redemption P2**_

_Nope still not my TV Series_

**Here's the second part of Maybourns Redemption. Did anyone suspect that the homeless man was him, if not SURPRISE! Is the paragraph breaks easier to read. If anyone has more ideas just drop me a line. This is my first published story. I'm still learning the in & outs of writhing. English was never my strong suite in High School. As a consequence I speak English & Bad English. I use Google translates for all foreign language. Now on with the show, exit stage left! **

Harry watched Jack as he made fists repeatedly. He knew it would be best if Jack was left alone for awhile. Harry decided to excuse himself for a restroom break. When the ex-NID agent returned Jack was looking at a picture. The photo was of Major Carter and himself in dress blues during an awards ceremony. "Do you want me to tell you what plan B is…" Harry asked being interrupted.

"Plan B, Pete and Jessie have or plan to place surveillance equipment in Carters house. Their focus will be on the living room, her bedroom and the shower" Jack said in a deadpan voice. Harry just nodded noticing that Jack had switched to Mt. Dew. "The living room for gathering intelligence, the bedroom and shower for…" he trailed off creating a fist and holding tight "to record her undressing and showering." he finished and turned around facing his informant.

"When there's enough footage they could use it to blackmail Sam by threatening to release the video and audio." Jack said with a furious look. Harry just sat rock solid still afraid of his friend's, yes he could call Jack that, temper. "Pete and his girlfriend could easily post the videos on an adult site under Sam's name if she didn't comply. Sam could be charged with '_**conduct unbecoming of an Officer**_' despite being innocent."

Harry seeing an opening chooses to speak up. "Major Carter would more than likely be given a dis-honorable discharge thus killing her career and reputation." he said with anger too. Jack just nodded taking a gulp of pop. "While you were in the potato heads place did you get a look at in the case?" he asked trying to talk calmly. "No, the case wasn't there. I gather it's in his girlfriend's car, a red mustang convertible. I did however find out he has almost complete files on SG1." Harry informed Jack. "Figures that they would...I got to make a phone call, I'll be back." Jack disappeared down the hall leaving Harry alone. The former agent looked around briefly wondering what their next step would be. He poured the last of shot whiskey while thinking.

"Walter, yes I'm fine… no, nothing is wrong! I need to talk to Janet first, and then General Hammond…thanks Sergeant." Jack waited impatiently playing with his touch lamp, bright...brighter...brightest…off until Janet answered. "Colonel, what can I do for you? I have some new needles for you by the way" the little doctor chuckled. "Ah...I'll pass on the needles and go for the cake." he answered. "Kill joy" the redhead said then continued "What can I do for my favorite colonel today then? She asked. "Well, I need you to keep Sam from going home tonight. Please don't ask why. I'll explain it all at one time." He asked in a concerned voice.

"I can do that for you. The three of us were going to have an impromptu girl's night anyways" she explained. "Do I need to be worried Doctor?" he asked in jest. "Oh, you need to run for the hills Sir." Janet said with a laugh. He sighed mockingly "figures, I'll let you go and terrorize some other poor soul then. You ladies have fun." Jack said before hanging up not knowing it would be quite the opposite. Janet went back to work with more worry for her best friend than she had before. She said a silent prayer that all would go well tonight for SG1. Once Jack talked with the general he hung up and went back in to finish up with Maybourne.

"Jack! Your back, I thought maybe you got lost or Thor dropped by again" Harry said in surprisingly sober way. "No, not this time although we could use his help." he responded. "How close are you to deciphering the last part of Shanahan's laptop?" He did some calculations before answering "I should have the information by this morning. The NID have upgraded since last time." Jack sat down again a little more calm after talking with Hammond. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to take what you have to the general. He'll pass the information on to Agent Barrett.

What I need you do is keep tabs on Mr. & Mrs. Potato head. If anything happens to me or you can't contact me follow **plan C**. I need you to also make sure all of the information gets to Internal Affairs office, bury this freaking **jerk**. I also want his original Marine record and discharge. That should be enough alone to get him thrown off the police department." he said in full command mode. Harry nodded "I'll try and find out who his handler is as well. Might have some leverage I can use". Jack gathered the papers and computer information then put them in his black attaché case. "Feel free to stay here until night fall. I'm meeting the general on base so I'll be staying there." Jack said finishing off his forgotten drink.

"Thanks Jack, I really appreciate it. You're being nicer than I deserve." Harry responded and held his hand out to Jack. He took the offered handshake saying "You came to me with this information. Carter doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. You're sticking your neck out for her Harry. Whether or not things go our way, you're good in my book." The ex-NID agent just stood in shook for moment "That means a lot Jack, it really does" he said realizing that Jack is willing to let bygones be bygones. He must really love her for him to be so forgiving. Letting go he said

"I'll do my best to help her Jack, I assure you that". The black opts trained colonel knew the ex-NID agent wasn't lying "Well Harry, I'm off to see the Wizard of Oz. We'll talk soon and have better whiskey once this is over. Does Crown Royal sound good to you." he said. "That'll work for me Jack." With that settled he left for the SGC. Jack thought to himself while driving that Harry had changed for the good, almost proud of the man.

General Hammond had just finished the last report for the day when Walter buzzed him "General, Colonel O'Neill is here to see you." the sergeant said. "Send him in Walter" he replied as he reached for some Tylenol, best get ahead of the game he thought. "Have a seat son, I see this isn't going to be very pleasant meeting is it? The bald general said noticing the briefcase. "No Sir, in fact it's downright angering. I had to restrain myself from tracking down Mr. and Ms Potato Head." Jack explained too calmly.

General Hammond wasn't blind of Jack & Sam's love for one another. They were only hiding it from each other. Everyone else on base knew but said nothing. The issue was treated like a white elephant in the room. George chuckled internally thinking 'only so far as base pools went, hell he had $500.00 currently. Maybe he should get with Walter and up it another couple of hundred'.

General Hammond pressed some buttons on the underside of his desk unbeknownst to the Colonel O'Neill. The purpose being was that there would be no record. Walter knew ahead of time not to log in the colonels' appearance, good man that Sergeant. "General, I'm not going to lie to you, this is could end Major Carter's career. I fear that because of me the NID are going after her." Jack said barely subduing his anger.

"What's your reasoning Jack?" George asked folding his fingers together on the desk. "Kinsey and the rogue NID have gone after me countless times. They have failed every time. I figure that they are using Carter to get to me….I mean the SGC." he finished. The general nodded in agreement.

"The reason I believe this theory is in what my contact found out." Jack said handing his superior information on Plan A. They do have a plan B though. The general read over _**Plan A**_ first. Jack waited impatiently snagging one of George's pens twirling with his fingers. George was furious; no he was itching to get his hands around the weasels' neck. He had to try and stay calm and cool headed despite this concerning his god daughter. "This….plan didn't work I take it?" he asked in angry tone. "No, Sir. Thank goodness not. You see they had a fight and…" Jack said realizing just what Harry had said.

"Colonel, Is there a problem" the general asked concerned for Sam. "No problem at all" the younger man said with a smirk. "She broke up with the shrub!" he said. The general was definitely going to up his wager now. The president was going to lose a really old bottle of Scotch. "That's good news but you mentioned a Plan B colonel." George said noticing Jack face drop to a scowl. "Plan B Sir is what would not only destroy her career but Carters reputation." he said handing over additional files. The general read through the plan getting so upset that he stood up and slammed a fist on his desk.

Jack was a little stunned but not surprised at the reaction. "PLEASE TELL me that this...PLAN B is not in place!" the now beyond angry general said. Jack not accustomed to this side was too shocked to answer quickly enough. "Well!" George said. "Unknown sir, my contact observed a meeting between the handler early this morning." Jack said to his superior. "They split up so he couldn't follow both. He waited for their return observing the woman, Jessie Bell" he said passing over the rest of the intelligence to the general as he sat down.

"She was carrying a large case. Shanahan returned with a green flash drive. My contact searched Shanahans apartment finding no sign of it. He thinks it's still in the trunk of her mustang." he said watching his general fight to regain his calm. George looked at the rest of the information. He regained some semblance of control. "Major Carter shouldn't return to her house until it's checked out. I assume you've already arrangements considering that." The general guessed. "I called Dr. Frasier and talked her into keeping Carter at her place till our pre-mission meeting Sir." Jack informed Sam's god-father. George nodded his approval then spoke "I'll pass this on to agent Barret. In the mean time what do you recommend?"He asked "finish the mission and debrief. Then inform her of the situation in private. No need having her distracted Sir." Jack finished. "I agree colonel. Have your source dig deeper, if they aren't already." George ordered having a gut feeling who it was. "They're digging deeper as we speak Sir." Indeed Harry was already digging deeper calling in his last markers. He really hoped they paid off. The alternative would be very costly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9: The Mission Briefing**_

**I changed Kerry's affiliation from CIA to FBI; reason being was CIA has no authority on US soil unless working with domestic agencies. **

General Hammond had a few more questions for his 2IC regarding the NID's plans and one personnel. Jacob needed confirmation on whether or not Jack had feeling for his daughter. Unfortunately for George the task fell to him.

_**FLASHBACK {**__Jacob had taken some leave from the Tok'ra to visit Samantha. One night he was awoken from screaming coming from his daughter's room__.__ Jacob ran to her door as a father should. He heard quite sobs coming from within. He entered slowly seeing his Sammy with her head buried in her hands. Jacob sat beside her as she began sobbing into his shoulder. Sam told her father of the nightmare she had after calming down. She also confessed to loving her superior. Jacob was furious to say the least. His first thoughts were to march over to Jacks for a 'TALK'. Sam finally got her father to listen letting him know that nothing had happened. This only placated him for the time being. Sel'mack had talked some sense into her host despite Jacobs's stubbornness__**.}**_

George looked across the desk at Jack knowing the answer to both questions but had to ask anyway. "Colonel, what do you thinks in the case?" he asked the easy question first. Jack scratched the back of his head before answering. "I personally think it's a sniper rifle because surveillance equipment would be more bulky."

The general took this in then continued on. "That makes sense with Shanahan being sniper qualified. The only question is who is his target? He has all our file's so it could be one or all of us." he finished.

"That's a distinct possibility Sir. However there is another possibility Sir." Jack added. George leaned back motioning his 2IC to explain. "My contact discovered that his partner/girlfriend lives in the same area of Daniel. The NID could be onto our mission to capture Osiris. They may try to intercept her." Jack said explaining a theory that he had not shared with Harry.

"That's sounds like something they would try. Do you have any evidence to support that theory?" George asked with concern. "There's no hard evidence. It's just a theory right now. My contact wasn't able to decode the final section. He should have that part decoded by the morning." he explained.

"Let's hope it's not too late for all of our sakes. To be on the safe side I'm going to assign two more SG teams to you. We can't let Osiris fall into their hands." The general added. "Sir, I would feel better if you stayed on base tonight or at least get a security detail?" Jack told his commanding officer. "I'll just stay on base tonight. I have a back log of paperwork as it is." The general said."Will there be anything else Sir, I should get some sleep before the mission." his 2IC asked while fidgeting with the pen still.

George remembered the conversation he had with Jacob before he left.

**FLASHBACK {**_"__George, I need you to do a favor for me. It concerns my Sammy." Jacob said to his long time friend. "Jake, I look at Samantha as my own. No need to ask. What can I do for you?" he replied passing over the Crown Royal. Being the general defiantly had its benefits. Jacob looked around his friend's office letting out a long sigh. Sel'mack had convinced him that this was the best way to proceed after a lengthy argument__.__ "Sammy had a bad nightmare concerning Colonel O'Neill. After Sam calmed down enough she made an confession to me." He said setting down the whiskey. Sel'mack allowed him this one indulgence every now and then. George perked up leaning forward to hear well. "My Sammy is deeply in love with him. She tried to fight it only to fall deeper in love. Not being able to be with Jack is killing her George. I know the rules but this is my little girl. I want to see her happy." He finished leaning back running a hand across his face. "I understand what you're saying Jake. Colonel O'Neill feels the same way. They both try to hide their love to no avail." He confirmed prompting an '__**I told you so from Sel'mack'**__. "Could you confirm that for me? If he does I want to find a way for them to be together. They both deserve to be happy. If that sorry excuses of a 2IC of yours make her happy, so be it." He said with a chuckle. Jacob did like the colonel to be honest. He just liked giving him a hard time. "I can do that Jake. I also just might have a way to allow them to be together." George replied with a smirk. The two friends refilled their tumblers as George laid out his idea__**.**_**}**

"I have one more question for you colonel. After that you'll be dismissed. The question I have for you is off the record. I need an honest answer from you, no deflecting understood." Jack froze up momentarily dropping the pen. "Ah... Sure General." he said bending over to pick up the pens too hide a grimace.

"Jacob wants to know if you have feelings for Samantha?" said the concerned godfather. "I assure you Sir, nothing has happened between us. I would never jeopardize her career or honor." the colonel said defensively. "I know that you would never do that. You're too honorable of a man. Jacob and I just want to know if you feel the same way. Do you love her as she loves you, off the record?"

Jack moved around a bit before he answered. Looking George in the eye knowing there was no use in hiding any longer _**"I would give my last dying breath for Samantha. I love her with all of my heart and soul!"**_ he said dropping his head into his hands with worry. If Kinsey found this out her career would be over. His really didn't matter since he's got the proverbial t-shirt.

Hammond walked around and put a hand on Jacks shoulder "I know son; we just wanted to hear it said. Jack, there's no need to worry. We'll keep this between us." The colonel looked up at his commanding officer with new respect. "Now go get some sleep before your mission, you're going to need it." Jack stood up handing George the brief case "when you're done with the attaché case let me know. Samantha gave it to me." he said with a smile."

Colonel O'Neill walked to his on base quarters mere minutes before Dr. Frasier came to get her friend. The day had exhausted him because of his worry for Sam. The information truly made him scared for Carter. Sam worked too hard get where she was today and to have all wiped out was unthinkable. Jack laid his head on the pillow faintly hearing crying before sleep claimed him.

**2045HRS: **Colonel O'Neill was looking at the stargate from the briefing room. He was thinking about the fact that Sam had broken up with the potato head. Sam was probably hurting more from the pain the shrub caused than breaking up.

They were back to square one again, both single yet those damn regulations stood between them. He could retire but Sam wouldn't hear of it. That he knew for a fact. The only other recourse would be for her change teams or transfer to the labs. Either option would take her off the team but they could date. They'd both have a hard time being separated from each other as well. It would be a workable solution. It could harm her advancement though.

Jack sighed to himself resolving to have a talk with her after this Osiris and Shanahan mess was cleared up. Teal'c entered the briefing room noticing Jack in deep thought. Daniel of course was oblivious due to the book in his hands. "Hey Jack, I have a theory on the lost city." he said with caffeine induced enthusiasm. Teal'c had tried to stop him but was to slow this time around. He noticed a slight jump in his '_brother in arms_' that no one else would have seen.

"...and what theory would that be Space monkey? That they went on a road trip and forgot their map?" he asked in jest smiling wide. Teal'c raised his right eyebrow while Daniel gave Jack an annoyed look. "Noooo Jack! Why would they need maps? I mean they were far more advanc...…" the resident archeologist started to explain whythey didn't need maps. The colonel realized his mistake as Daniel rambled on. He put a finger in each ear and spoke in a sing song voice "I'm not listening, I'm not listening to you lalalaalala".

Neither man nor child in this case noticed Major Cater or the leaders of SG-3, 4, 13 and 25 enter the room. They all witnessed the child like antics of the two wishing for a digital recorder. Sam tried to hold her giggle in to no avail. Jack stopped and looked at her seeing the megawatt smile that he had missed so much.

Daniel, oblivious as usual only stopped when the former first prime lightly smacked him in the back of the head."Ouch! What was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head then pushed up his glasses. "Daniel Jackson, everyone has arrived for the briefing of tonight's mission. I simply _'GIBBS SMACKED_' you to get your attention. Was it not effective?" the big man asked with a Jaffa sized smile. The room burst out laughing while Daniel just sat down in the nearest chair.

"Hardy, har, har Teal'c, What's a '_Gibbs Smack_' anyways?" he asked as the room burst out in more laughs. Walter walked in with the briefing materials wondering what was so funny. He wondered if the mess hall cooks had pulled another prank. Walter made a mental note to avoid the mess hall and grab McDonalds on the way home.

"Colonel O'Neill, here's the briefing materials you asked for." the sergeant said breaking up the laughter. "Thank you Walter" Jack replied regaining control. "Will there be anything else sir?" he asked hoping he could get out alive as everyone sat down. He didn't fail to notice that Major Carter sat to the right of her commanding officer or the look they shared. "No sergeant, that'll be all. You have a good night and tell your wife hi for me." Jack said taking his place at the head of the table.

"I will Sir, good luck tonight. I hope all goes well."

The little man said scurrying out of the room. Walter thought to himself 'Major Carter and the Colonel are practically on speaking terms again. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on them. He needed to verify if she broke up with that detective. I think it's time I talked to my source. Then I should check my books.' Walter started running the numbers in his head while smiling all the way home.

Jack was uncomfortable in the seat normally occupied by General Hammond. It just didn't feel right he thought while trying to get comfortable. Sam gave him a motherly look. The one she used to give him from across her work bench. Sighing internally he began. "Well boys and girls,this will be the last night of our steak out. The plans have changed a little but nothing drastic." he said looking at everyone.

"First off I'd like to introduce FBI Agent Kerry Johnson and her team. They will be assisting us tonight and other ongoing operations." Jack said and then introduced her team. Agent Kerry was an attractive brunette that had an air of confidence about her. She looked around the room sizing up the SGC members. The FBI agents' attention stopped on Colonel O'Neill. Kerry smiled at him as he continued the briefing. Her attention went unnoticed by Jack as he briefed everyone.

Major Carter however did notice the women's predatory look. Sam unconsciously scooted her chair closer to Jack while giving Kerry a look that implied '_**MINE**__**, Stay away'**_. "We'll be using the FBI as a cover for our mission. Sara Gardner aka Osiris will be wanted in connection to an investigation. If the operation doesn't go right for some reason Agent Johnson will be the one answering questions.

I'll retain operational control for the mission." he said taking a pause for a drink of water. Agent Johnson caught Sam glaring at her from across the room. She then noted her closeness to the very attractive Colonel O'Neill. Thinking to herself she wondered if the rumors' she heard were true. Kerry had heard that Major Carter was dating a local detective. The gossip line was a buzz about this just being a cover for the two officers. That couldn't be because everything she read about the sexy colonel screamed honor & duty first. The same could be said for the Major in regards to her dedication. There might be an underlying attraction between the two that was held back because of regulations. Kerry came to the conclusion that this was the case. She was going to get a date or better with Colonel O'Neill.

The FBI agent smiled back at her now competition that implied _**'**__**bring**_ _**it on**_!' Sam realized what this now meant; she had a fight on her hands. Sam scooted her chair closer to Jack without thought. Daniel noticed Sam edging closer to his best friend asking. "Sam, is there anything wrong?" Never looking away from the she devil, yes that was the FBI Agent was. Sam responded "Everything is just peachy Daniel."

He finally noticed where her 1000 yard stare was directed. The good doctor also noticed were Kerry's was looking, at Jack. Daniel thought to himself while rubbing his forehead 'this will not end well. I'll need help from Teal'c since Jack is wearing blinders'. Daniel reached over to pull his friends chair closer to his. The purpose was to not cause any more rumors' or gossip. Sam was drawing to much attention currently. This action caused Sam to shoot the archaeologist a mean look while Kerry just smiled.

"Carter, are you okay?" Jack asked with concern. Sam realized what was happening causing her to blush slightly. "I'm fine Sir; just a little worried is all. I'll be okay once this is all settled_**!" **_she said calmly. Jack could feel the tension rolling off his 2IC. He wondered what had changed Carters attitude so quickly. Jack knew this wasn't the time or place, so it would have to wait.

"Okay everyone, just to recap. SG-1 will be inside Daniels house and the surveillance van. Perimeter control will fall to SG 3, 13 and Agent Kerry's team. SG-4 and 25 will stay with the ambulances and other vehicles until Osiris is in custody SG4 and 25 will bring the vehicles up. SG25 along with Teal'c will beam up and secure the ship, then fly it to Area 51 for further study. SG4 and 13, you'll be responsible for escorting Sara Gardner back to the base. SG3 and Kerry's team will hold the perimeter while SG1 does clean up." he said looking at the team leaders. "Is there any questions or comments?' Jack asked "Well since no one has any let's all become FBI agents then. **To the Bat cave everyone**" he said clapping his hands together grinning ear to ear.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 10: Mission Capture of Osiris Part 1**_

_**2200hrs**_: A phone rang on a night stand playing: _**Bad boys, bad boys what are you going to do when they come for you? Bad boys, bad boys what you going to do? **_A hand reached over and answered. "Detective Pete Shanahan speaking" he said in a sleepy tone. "Is this the Snipers Bar & Grill?" the voice on the other end asked.

Pete immediately woke up knowing it was the 'Running Man' calling. "Yes it is, sorry but were closed for the night." he responded awaiting his orders. "It is, that's curious! I could have sworn there was a private party reserved for tonight!" his handler said. "If there's a party going on I wasn't informed of it." Pete replied to the Running Man. "I guess you have a party to crash then." he told his operative then hung up. The detective smiled to himself knowing this was the night for his revenge. This was going to be sweet since the target had no idea what was about to happen.

He looked down at the mop of red hair on his chest. Pete then ran his hand over Jessie's bare skin reveling in the softness. He nudged her with his shoulder then kissed her temple. "Hey babe, time to wake up and earn _**$300,000.00 bucks**_." he whispered into her ear. She sleepily rolled off Pete to his dismay. Jessie then sat up letting the bed sheets fall to her waist. She then stretched her arms over her head giving her lover a playful smile. He smiled at her and got out of bed as well. "You're an evil woman _babe__._" Pete said picking up his discarded clothing. "Yes I am but you still love me." Jessie purred as they both got dressed for the job.

The pair of rogue NID operatives went about their preparations expertly and quietly. Meanwhile Daniel Jackson arrived at his rental house around _**22:15hrs**_. He yawned as his caffeine high was coming down for the night. Without warning a cold chill ran down his back. Daniel turned around to survey the area for suspicious activity. He had the feeling that he was being watched and not by Osiris.

Daniel didn't dismiss the feeling due to his chosen employment. Thinking what Jack told him once, _**'If you think **_**your **_**being watched act accordingly. Someone is watching you.**_**'** "Damn! I've been hanging around Jack too much. I'm quoting his rules now." he said out loud to no one.

Daniel went through his bed time routine stalling a bit. Jack and Agent Johnson weren't far behind him. He was thankful that this would be the last night. His lack of sleep was causing too many problems, focus being one of them.

Daniel went over his day in his mind. Jack's behavior towards Sam this morning had stuck with him all day. It was as if he was attempting to apologize to her without being obvious. Sam was definitely caught off guard since she didn't know how to react. To his knowledge Jack never talked to Sam before or after their customary team breakfast.

She had come to his office looking for the colonel. Jacks absence was puzzling. Ever since the two officers had their argument Jack was bugging him instead. Jack did help on a few occasions. For the most part his friend's antics were distracting. How Sam managed to get any work done was beyond him.

Daniel smiled because today he actually got a lot of work done without having to play 20 questions. The most curious part of the, Jack & Sam, puzzle was the way Sam acted in the pre-mission briefing. The way she moved towards Jack while glaring at Agent Kerry Johnson made one thinks Sam was jealous.

More to the point of declaring Jack HER man. The CIA agent had a predatory look that was focused on Jack come to think of it. Kerry was an attractive woman that was very confident. The body language she showed was evident of that.

Daniel yawned once more before checking his tranquilizer gun. He set it under the bed on the opposite side. His cell phone started playing the "Adams Family" theme song signifying that Staff Sergeant Nantz was calling. "Lurch, it's nice of you to call." Daniel answered in a tired but teasing voice.

The Staff Sergeant not to be out done responded in kind, "Ha, ha _Indiana Jones_! We are entering through the back door now. You should get some sleep before your _girlfriend _shows up for her nightly visit." he replied hanging up. Daniel responded "She's not my GIRLFRIEND!" to a dial tone. He yawned once more knowing that Lurch had gotten the last word in yet again.

Daniel got into bed and noted the time, _**2243hrs**_. He then turned off the lights falling asleep instantly from exhaustion. _(In the surveillance van with Major Carter, Sergeant Rogers and Teal'C enroot to Daniels place.)_ _**2205hrs**_: Sergeant Rogers looked out the passenger side window in deep thought while Teal'C drove. Teal'c noticed her unusual behavior. She normally carries on a conversation all by herself. Daniel does it quite often he thought to himself. The purpose was to fill the void of silence he figured. "What troubles you Sergeant Rogers? You are not '_talking my ear off_' as O'Neill puts it". The former first prime said.

Sophia sighed looking back at the closed door of the van. Major Carter had surprisingly gotten in the back without saying a word. She normally rode up front with them. The two women would trade base gossip for fun. To be truthful they did mostly to get a rise out of Teal'c.

"Major Carter doesn't seem to be very happy. Last we talked Sam had a smile and purpose, but now..." she said trialing off. "Teal'c did anything happen in the meeting that could have soured her mood." the young medic asked. He knew exactly what the problem was, Agent Johnson, but was unsure if it should be spoken of. Seeing her companions' reluctance she pressed the issue.

"Teal'c, I need to know." Sophia pleaded with the Jaffa. "Sam was all fired up after we finally convinced her to...shall we say face her fears. When we met up in the motor pool she had a sour look on her face. Never said a word, just got in the back and closed the door." she finished. "Agent Kerry Johnson of the FBI" he finally spoke. "The FBI liaison?" the sergeant asked with a perplexed look. "Indeed! Agent Johnson without speaking made her intentions clear; she was going to pursue a relationship with O'Neill. Major Carter understood Agent Johnsons intentions and attempted to ward her off to no avail." he finished.

"That explains a lot. I'll have to speak with her in private later." she said mostly to herself. "Major Carter ended her relationship with Pete Shanahan." Teal'c said with a straight face. Sophia didn't know what to say or think. How could he know? She thought. "Is it not obvious Sergeant Rogers? This morning O'Neill made gestures of apology towards Major Carter, she accepted. "Sophia just nodded as Teal'c continued. "Major Carter also made it known to all in the meeting that she was staking her claim on O'Neill." Teal'c informed his team mate. "She did...that's great... I mean..." Sophia said in surprise. "Indeed, Major Carter did. Her actions were sub-conscience and transparent only to herself." the Jaffa explained.

The sergeant just looked at the man driving wondering how he knew. She crossed her arms in a fake huff "Okay, did Janet spill the beans?" Sophia asked. "Dr. Frasier has very steady hands therefore I don't see her 'Spilling the Beans' as you say Sergeant Rogers." he responded. "Then how did you know so much 'Oh wise one?" Sophia asked while doing a mock bow.

Teal'c just raised his eyebrows to her antics. "Dr. Phil and various daytime television shows." he explained. His team mate just burst with a grin and began to laugh. "Oh, that's Rich, very rich Teal'c. The colonel is defiantly going to be told this." she said trying to control her laughter. Teal'c gave Sophia a death glare that no effect. The only thing it did was make her laugh more. He finally gave up trying to intimidate her.

The team mates drove the rest of the way talking about the mission mixed with some celebrity news. Major Carter sat in the back thinking about Jack. She was so mad at that..._**she devil**_ for interfering. The plan was simple, ride with Jack in the suburban and talk privately. That was shot to hell when Agent Kerry Johnson walked up to Jack asking "_**Colonel, since we're going to be working together let's talk on the way to the stake out**_." Sam played out the scene in her head.

Jack was caught off guard at the agents flirting. He was headed towards me, **ME**! She smiled a small smile at that. Sam frowned when remembering Kerry loop her arm through his leading him away to his annoyance. The colonel was just trying to be polite since her team was now assigned to the SGC. Sam came to the conclusion that she would talk to General Hammond about the position offered to her months ago. She would be in charge of both the Science and R&D departments.

There would be fewer trips through the stargate but she could be with Jack. It'd be hard being away from Jack and the team. The trade off would be worth it though, having Jack as a boyfriend…! Sam shook her head at the last thought 'I'm acting like a high school girl in love with the star football player." She smiled.

Sam vowed herself to talk with Jack after the operation was over even if Kerry tried to monopolize him. The vehicle came to a stop bringing the Major out of her train of thought. Sam opened the divider door asking Teal'c "Are we there yet?" she said with a false grin. Teal'c and Sophia nodded noticing Sam's change in mood. "Indeed we have arrived at our destination. Major Carter, are you feeling better?" He asked her while scanning the area.

"Yes, I am now that I've worked through some things in private." she responded moving out of the way for Sergeant Rogers. "That's great ma'am, I like it better when you're talkative. _**He-man**_ here doesn't gossip near as well as you do." the medic said holding back a giggle. "Sergeant Rogers, I do not _gossip! _I just listen to the intelligence." he responded in a dead pan voice.

Sophia lost her battle with the giggle while Sam looked lost. "It is of no matter, we should prepare for the capture of Osiris" Teal'c said effectively closing the subject off. They went about their duties getting everything ready. The colonel contacted Major Carter informing her that Lurch and he was entering Daniels house.

Sam was about to inform everyone that operation was active when there was a knock at their van door. Sophia looked at the video screen showing Agent Johnson. She looked at Teal'c for approval before opening the door.

Sam's smile faded as the door opened. "Got room for one more?" she asked stepping inside. "Ya sure, join the party." Sophia replied in false voice. Sam mumbled '_party crasher_' under her breath. Kerry took the seat next to Sam "Major Carter" she said "Agent Johnson" Sam replied back. "May I inform everyone we have a green light Major?' the FBI agent asked looking for a challenge from the Major. "No, go right ahead" Sam replied holding back the returning anger.

"This is Agent Johnson, The operation is a go, I repeat: the operation is a go." she said. Everyone was in place. The local police department was providing some additional man power for crowd and traffic control if needed. It was now just a waiting game. The tension in the surveillance van was thick enough to cut with a dull knife.

The FBI Agent proceeded to ask a couple of questions about Jack. Teal'c and Sophia gave short answers that reveled very little. Kerry didn't speak to Sam too much, just pleasantries. A couple of hours passed until Osiris made her appearance via transporter beam. Jack looked up from his game boy and gave the 'OKAY' signal. Sam passed the information on to assembled teams to be ready.

Kerry tried to intimidate Major Carter, failing miserably. Kerry realized that Sam was not going to be a push over like the other women. She had a fighter on her hands. This didn't concern Kerry one bit given the regulations on relationships between officers in the same command. Agent Kerry thought to herself 'Game On" and then smiled. She then returned her attention to the problem at hand, Osiris!


	12. Chapter 11 Mission Capture Osiris Part 2

_**Chapter 11: Mission: Capture of Osiris Part 2**_

**I own nothing other than this story and characters I made up. Fire Fly and Star Gate is owned by others that are not me.**

"Did you see that bright light babe?" Pete asked not moving from his position. "You mean that extremely bright light!" Jessie replied not moving herself. He looked up from his scope briefly to see the same surprised look on her face. "I think the light originated from Dr. Jacksons bedroom." Pete said readjusting the sniper rifle to his shoulder. "I believe your right. I never seen a light quite like that." she answered back stifling a yawn.

"Maybe it was an alien beaming in to abduct him!" the NID operative jokingly said. "That's funny babe. We all know aliens don't exist outside of Hollywood." his partner replied with a grin. "Just saying, you know my active imagination." Pete said smiling. "Do I ever," Jessie answered with a smirk.

"By the way, Major Carter never returned home tonight." she added. Her partner cursed under his breath "So we didn't get any video footage then." Jessie just nodded and both went silent waiting for their target to appear.

Somewhere in another galaxy a ship resembling a cross between a Prometheus class ship and Asgard vessel was monitoring a special anomaly. Unbeknownst to the ships commander an ascended being was entering his vessel. The Asgard commander turned around sensing the ascended beings presence on the bridge.

"Supreme Commander Thor, it is I Oma, permission to come aboard" she asked taking human form. "Oma, you are always welcome. How may I be of assistance to you." he said and then blinked a couple of times. "I'm most gracious Supreme Commander Thor. I have traveled far for _**the**_ prophecy is unfolding as we speak." Oma said in reverence.

Thor gave a blank look toward his friend as if in shock. "_**The Prophecy of the Rebirth**_" he asked finally blinking. "Yes, my friend. _**There are two candles burning as one. One candle is surrounded by darkness. The other one with shame. Both candles now burn bright as a sun with hope**__. __**If one candle goes out the other shall follow, as shall we."**_Oma finished raising her head.

Thor turned around setting the ships destination. "We shall leave at once Oma for '_**time waits for no one**_**'" **he replied. The ascended being gave the little Asgard a funny look. "The saying is one of O'Neill's. I think it has a deep meaning" Thor simply said. "I shall retire and meditate for the duration of our trip." Oma replied as she turned back into light and disappeared into the bowls of the ship.

Thor focused on his instruments contemplating on the prophecy. He hoped that the prophecy was true. The prophecy stated that '_**Two descendants of the ancients would find each other. Hardship and pain would be no stranger to them. The two descendants would find healing and love with one another. Together they would bring a new era of stability and peace. War would come and go as does the winds of change. Through their leadership and vision a legacy would be born, for all to learn from.**_'

Meanwhile back on earth, Daniel started to get anxious around _**0215hrs. **_Osiris smiled because she new Daniel had figured it out. She stopped using the hand device allowing him to wake up. Jack and Staff Sergeant Nantz heard Daniel becoming restless. The colonel made a motion to get ready. Agent Johnson saw the signal and informed the rest of the teams. "Stop pestering me Jack, I'm trying to…" Daniel stopped in mid sentence realizing what was going on.

He stared at Osiris as she spoke "_**Thanks for the help Dr. Jackson. I couldn't have translated the tablet without your help. You have given Lord Anubis the means to concur your pathetic planet. Anubis will not forget your help**_." Osiris said in a metallic voice then laughed. The goa-uld went to leave only to be very disappointed.

Daniel seeing his queue rolled away from his unwanted visitor saying "_**Pathetic we are not, hmm**_". This worried Osiris. She raised the hand device taking aim at the bedroom door to escape. Jack and Lurch had sprung into action by this time. Lurch reached the bed room door first attempting to open it quickly. Jack wasn't far behind him. The door slammed into the strong sergeant knocking him unconscious.

Daniel popped up from cover to take a shot at the goa-uld. He struck home hitting Osiris the first time. Osiris spun around with disbelief on her face. She took aim again and blasted the nightstand sending shrapnel everywhere including Daniels legs. The colonel entered the room and shot a second tranquilizer dart into her back. This caused the host to arch in pain as the two poisoned darts took their effect.

Osiris reached for the darts as she gasped for air. In a panic the goa-uld parasite was trying to leave Sara only to fail. Falling to her knees and then convulsing she dropped to the floor unconscious. _**Phase 2 **_of the plan was set in action the minute that Osiris attempted to leave via her ship. Sam's signal blocker worked wonderfully much to the Osiris's annoyance.

The surveillance team saw several things happen at once. They watched SGC & FBI teams tightened up the perimeter. SG25 & SG4 head out as planned. SG25 was lead by Lt. Colonel Malcolm Reynolds. Malcolm's team was a covert operations team specializing in starship theft.

Jack immediately checked Sara for a pulse finding one. He then removed all the goa-uld devices from her. Colonel O'Neill then restrained the former host as well. Jack called out to Daniel as he removed the door off of the sergeant. "Daniel… report!" Jack yelled.

With a groan the doctor replied "My legs were hit by shrapnel and I'm trying to stop the bleeding." O'Neill heard while taking mental notes of Sergeant Nantz's injuries, _broken right arm and probable concussion_. The medical team (SG4) entered first. The colonel moved out the way as he explained his team mates' injuries. "Space monkey, the medics are here so don't give them any trouble." he informed his friend. "Jack, that's your job and you do it so well" Daniel replied as other medics tended to him.

Knowing that both Daniel and Ron were in good hands he went into the living room. The silence in the surveillance van was deafening. The remaining team members of SG1 were biting the bit to run into the house. Kerry Johnson was stunned seeing a goa-uld in action for the first time.

Sam thought to herself after it was all done "thank God Jack wasn't hurt". She then chastised herself for thinking that when two team mates were injured. 'Maybe the fraternization rules were there for a very good reason' she thought. Sam shook her head and refocused on the task.

Kerry was thinking along the same lines about Jack not being hurt. She had plans for him and she never failed in achieving a goal.

Jack ordered SG25 and Teal'c into Daniels living room. Lt. Colonel Reynolds, Sgt. Major Cobb and Teal'c would secure the ship first. The rest of the team would follow afterwards. Pete and Jessie watched the activities waiting for their target to appear. "Were did all those people come from. I never knew they were there." he said never letting his eyes leave the scope. "Me neither, these people are really good." she responded watching four ambulances pull up and medical personnel flood the house. "I wonder why the ambulances aren't running their lights" Pete asked quietly. "Probably not to alert the neighbors." she answered. "There's that light again" Jessie commented.

"My theory still stands" her partner in crime responded with a smirk. She just shook her head ignoring him. "O'Neill, the ship was empty. We now have full control of Osiris's vessel. Lt. Colonel Reynolds informed _**USS Moscow**_ as well O'Neill." Teal'c reported. "Great 'T', prepare to beam up the rest of SG25 then head to Area 51." The remainder of SG25 consisted of Major Zoe Washburn, Captain Washburn, Corporal Frye and Specialist Tam. SPC River Tams job was to secure the goa-uld devices for transport.

"Aww, you shouldn't have Mal. Thank you for the belated birthday gift." Captain Washburn said walking up the pilots seat smiling. Mal shot him a look that the captain missed. "Don't worry Sir, I'll straighten him out." Zoe said sternly. Reynolds turned around noticing the absence of Corporal Frye. SPC Tam walked by her commanding officer with the goa-uld tech "Engine room getting ready to play." She said way too calmly. Doing a face palm Malcolm looked to Teal'c for help. "It is un wise to interfere in family matters." He said walking off leaving the Lt. Colonel on his own.

Colonel O'Neill went to check on his fallen team mates and Sara Gardner. Colonel Ivan Bondar reported "Toverish (_**actual Russian term for comrade**_) O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Sergeant Nantz must be sent to the hospital immediately. Ms. Gardner is breathing normally and can go to the SGC for further treatment." Jack instantly ordered the medical teams to move out ASAP. He assigned SG3 to escort Daniel's and lurches ambulances to the Air Force Academy hospital. SG4 escorted Osiris back to base without incident.

O'Neill contacted the surveillance van giving them a** SITREP** (_situation report_). He also let Agent Johnson know that SG13 & her team would be staying behind to help keep the perimeter secure. Jack also informed her that SG1 was in charge of clean up. Agent Kerry Johnson almost protested but held her tongue.

The local police had the outer perimeter secured not letting anyone in or out. The police chief had agreed to help begrudgingly. He had pushed for more involvement hitting the proverbial brick wall. Many of his officers shared his opinion thus causing their current boredom.

O'Neill appeared outside briefly to allow the medical personnel and SG4 evacuate the injured members of SG1. Carter and Rogers appeared as Daniel was brought out followed by Ron. Osiris's former host had left 5 minutes prior.

"Damn, I can't get a clear shot! There's too many people in the way." he said frustrated. "You'll get your shot babe. This is better anyways because there'll be a lot less agents around when you do get your chance." Jessie explained. "I suppose your right; I just want my revenge and the money." Pete replied getting anxious. They went back to watching and waiting for their opportunity.

Major Carter and Sergeant Rogers did a thorough check of Daniels house finding it clean of alien devices. With the all clear given Jack watched the two women take their equipment back to the van. Colonel O'Neill called General Hammond giving him a short briefing. He then exited the house taking in the cool night. His thoughts were on the two injured teammates' at the moment.

Colonel Dave Dixon was talking with Agent Dobbs when he got a cold chill up his spine. He stopping mid sentence. "Yeah, I have 4 kids myself with anoth…!" Dobbs gave the Dixon a funny look "something is off isn't it? I felt it too." he said. Dave nodded and ordered a heightened alert status. Sam saw this as her chance so she left Sophia to finish up. Jack was looking off into space as Sam approached him. Agent Johnson was leaning on the surveillance van watching Major Carter. Kerry was fuming inside because she had to stay put.

"_Target acquired_" Pete said as he lined up the sights. "_Target confirmed_" Jessie replied. "Sir, can I ask you a personnel question." Sam asked stopping in front of her CO. Jack thought for a second before speaking. "Sure, fire away" Jack replied putting his hands in his pockets. _**"Would you be opposed to opening the door that I closed?"**_ she asked nervously. "I take it that the cop is history then." He replied. Sam nodded her head smiling at Jack. He looked at her and smiled back_**. "If you open the door you better be prepared to throw away the key."**_ Jack said with all the hope in the world.

Sophia commented under her breath "they need to get a room!" she said only to be overheard by Agent Johnson. This earned Sophia a dirty look. "What!" Sophia replied.

While Jack and Sam were having their conversation Pete went through his routine mentally 'breath, hold, pull, release'. He lined his sights up on the target getting ready to fire.

Dave Dixon tried to get a hold of O'Neill only to get static. Dobbs and Dixon started off at a run around Daniels house to inform the colonel of their hunch.

Pete felt the recoil of the rifle against his shoulder. The only sound heard was the firing pin striking the primer due to the suppressor. The rogue NID agents watched with glee as their target crumpled to the ground. Colonel Dixon and Agent Dobbs turned the corner only to watch their bad feeling play out in front of them. Kerry looked on with surprised horror while Sophia was momentarily stunned. The medic quickly grabbed her field kit from the surveillance van. Sophia then ran to her injured team mate without concern for her own safety while praying to God for a miracle. _**0334hrs **_Pete Shanahan's and Jessie Bell's mission was completed: **Colonel O'Neill shot in the presence of Major Carter!**

**A/N: **_Who saw that coming? Will Jack beat the odds again? How will Major Carter react? Will Teal'c hunt Pete & Jessie down? Cliffies are so horrible and fun at the same time. __**Muhahahahahaha**_


	13. Chapter 12 Shot Through the Heart

_**Chapter 12: Shot Through the Heart and You give Love a Bad Name**_

Walter looked at his Tahoe's clock, _**2145hrs**_. He picked up his phone speed dialing his source. A woman voice answered the call as she dried some left over tears. "Hello _Hustler_!" The Hustler was Walters's favorite character in the movie 'Kelly's Heroes'. He chose this code name to pay homage to Don Rickles.

Walter sensed something was wrong but thought better to ask about it. "_Needles_, I suspect that the _mistake_ has been corrected" he stated. "It has." the informant replied. "I also sense that the dam has developed deep cracks" he inquired. "the dam will not hold the water back any longer, time is short before water flows freely" she replied in code.

"_**OPERATION: Hitch**_ is still in standby. Do you recommend we re-initiate it?" he asked crossing his fingers. Last time the plan had interference from the _mistake_. "That's an affirmative." Needles said with confidence. "I copy, Hustler out!" Hustler replied happily. He really loved all this cloak and dagger stuff. It brought back his childhood dream of being a spy.

Walter made one more call before heading home "_**Operation: Hitch is recommended for reactivation. Interference has been taken care of**_." he said and hung up leaving a voice mail. "My work is done here: Chaos, Mayhem and disorder shall follow." he spoke out loud while smiling all the way home.

_**0247hrs in**_ an ordinary looking house that was anything but ordinary. Harry Maybourne sat drinking his third cup of coffee thinking 'this new code is a pain in the arse, I hope it breaks real soon.' A little later the ex-NID agent was returning from the restroom when the computer beeped. His computer finally broke the fire wall. He began to read the file as his face went from joy to worry quickly. 'I've got to warn Jack.' Harry said out loud.

Harry reached for his cell phone when the hairs on his neck stood up. He then reached for his suppressed Sig Saur P220 and twirled to a crouching position. Facing him was a man standing 6' tall with red hair, a man that Harry new well. "Jeffery Rollins" he said in a low growling voice. Jeffery just smiled while pointing his suppressed Glock 21 at Harry.

"Long time no see Harry, I thought I'd drop by and see my old friend." the rogue NID operative replied. "You should have called. I could have put out the _**un-welcome mat**_ for you." he said smiling his patented grin.

Rollins started moving about the room with Harry mimicking each step. "I'd rather avoid your welcomes Harry, claymore mines say just the opposite." he replied. "And here I thought you'd appreciate my thoughtfulness, I'm hurt" Maybourne said in jest placing one hand over his wounded heart.

"This is a new development, you having a heart" the tall man spoke evilly then continued. "Were you going to call your new friend Colonel O'Neill? I can't have that now. I need him to suffer along with his non-girlfriend. If you warn him that can't happen now can it." Jeffery sneered. Harry made his way to his laptop effectively blocking his former colleague.

Rollins stopped then started back towards the same door he came in. "So, you still into all that physical fitness, especially running!" Maybourne asked Jefferies ignoring his attempt at getting information. Realizing that he wasn't getting under Harries skin, he changed tactics

"Yes, running is very healthy. Agents need to stay in shape. Looks like you need to start running again." He ignored Rollins last comment with a shrug. Harry was thinking how he could end this quick. He had to warn Jack! "I see you still have a like for young women. Did she put up a fight." he asked trying to throw his enemy off.

"You mean that pretty young thing that was killed on the jogging trail. Sandra Keller was her name. I didn't have time to enjoy her, shall we say resistance." Rollins admitted without remorse. Harry boiled over with anger. Jefferies was a cold blooded killer who did it for fun. Rollins saw his former colleagues' reaction and smiled internally. "I could have had so much fun with her too." he pressed.

"Now, let's get back on track. I'll give you access to _**$20,000,000**_ in a Swiss bank account. All you got to do is just walk away and let the plan unfold. This is a onetime offer." the NID operative said. Harry knew he was lying. Rollins would never let him live with what he knew. He knew there was a WET (**w**itness **e**limination **t**eam) team waiting outside waiting for the signal.

"Na, I'll pass. Knowing you it's all monopoly money anyways." he said with a smirk. "You know me so well my friend. What do you say we settle this like men then? I always wondered who was better at hand to hand. Last I recall we each won two matches. Aren't you the least bit curious who's better?" Jefferies asked waving his Glock around a bit.

The next sounds heard was small "Pops" from the primers going off along with the slide moving. Harry fired two more times then looked down at the now dead Jefferies. He had one bullet in head and two more in the heart. "No, I wouldn't Jeffery you arrogant fool... You were always better at hand to hand. I was better at marksmanship and knew never to take your sights off the target."

Maybourne then quickly went about gathering his laptop and other information pertaining to the current situation. Harry had very little time before the **WET** team made their appearance.

Once everything was ready he left the house through a false closet as the **WET** team entered. While on his way out he pressed a button by the door. This action started a countdown that resulted in an explosion collapsing the house in a fiery blaze.

News papers would later report finding the remains of seven armed men inside the house and no clues as to why _**(0325hrs). **_Pete and Jessie watched O'Neill crumple to the ground in a heap. Sam's reaction was that of disbelief followed by panic. They watched as she tried to stop the bleeding until the team medic arrived. "Well, our part is done now. Let's take the equipment to the garage for disposal." Jessie said getting up. The two of them carried their equipment out to the garage and set it in one pile.

Jessie hugged Pete then kissed him on the cheek "Nice shooting honey, now go get our bags ready. I'll join you in the shower shortly." she spoke with a hint of mischief. He smirked letting his hand linger on her arm. Pete looked down at the equipment them wondered out loud "I am a Marine qualified sniper after all. What I don't understand is why they just didn't let me kill him outright." Pete replied hugging her close to his body enjoying the simple contact. "You know what happened to the last sniper. We follow orders without question for that very reason babe." She answered. " I know, I just can't help but wonder sometimes."

Pete released her arm then asked as left. "I still wonder how you get rid of the evidence so easily" he inquired. "Pete, a girl has to have some secretes." she slyly answered. "Now shoo," Jessie finished turning him around and slapping his butt playfully. Once her boyfriend had left she closed the kitchen door still smiling.

She walked over to a cluttered part of the garage pulling out a small box that was hidden. Jessie then walked back to the equipment. Jessie opened the box pulling out what appeared to be small metal cobra in an 'S' shape. The NID operative pressed a button on the cobra and it expanded. She then aimed it at the pile of equipment firing three times making everything vanish as if it was never there.

Jessie put the energy weapon back in the box then pulled out a silver looking eight ball. She set the sphere on a stand and got into a kneeling position. A hologram appeared of a well dressed man.

"_**Drae'ma, you're reporting in early. I hope you did not fail me for I'm not in a forgiving mood!**_" the goa-uld dressed in an Armani business suite said. Jessie's eyes flashed gold then spoke in a metallic voice. "_**My lord, I did not fail. You will have the**_ **information**_** from Colson Industries soon. Their security protocols will be easy to breech. I'm contacting you for different reasons." **_the goa-uld infesting Jessie explained.

"_**This had better be important Drae'ma, I was about to indulge myself in picking a queen. It's unfortunate that Samantha Carter is not receptive or currently available." **_the over confident snake head said in a sneering voice.

"_**Osiris has been captured and thus failed in her mission."**_ Drae'ma reported hoping not to be blamed by proxy. The man dressed in the suite was furious momentarily before he let out an evil laugh. "_**Anubis will not be pleased with her. He has made many a plan based on Osiris's promises. Anubis will have to take other measures finding the ancient city and its secretes**_." he said while thinking how this could be used as leverage.

"_**There is more news my lord, news that will please you much**_." the minor goa-uld informed her master. The system lord folded his arms behind him waiting for _Drae'ma_ to continue. "_**Your nemesis, Colonel O'Neill was targeted by the Trust for elimination. My boyfriend completed the contract 8mn ago. They wanted O'Neill to suffer so they equipped us with a poison coated bullet. His vital organs will shut down painfully in 72 hours**_." she finished without emotion.

"_**The Trust is fools for not killing him outright! O'Neill has a way of surviving due to his stubbornness and friends! Tell me their plan**_." he demanded with anger. "_**Their plan was to have Pete shoot O'Neill in the right shoulder causing massive damage. The trust gambled that he would not die from the injury and instead die in agony**_." Drae'ma told the man. "_**They also wanted O'Neill shot while in the presence of Major Carter causing her pain as well." **_She finished.

The system lord thought over what his subordinate had said. He smiled internally at the treachery of O'Neill's fellow Tau'ri. He hoped that their ill conceived plan did work. Smirking inwardly Ba'al came up with an idea.

"_**Drae'ma, do you love the tau'ri named Pete Shanahan or allowing yourself to be influenced?" **_the man asked currishly. "_**I have come to love him as well. Pete may be a tau'ri but he's one of us at heart. My host enjoys the power she has gained by our joining. Jessie believes Pete will too.**_" Drae'ma said in hopes of having her love implanted in Pete. "_**Complete your mission and I shall allow your mate to be implanted in this**__**…**__** Tau'ri. Your reunion shall be your reward. Fail me and…**_" he trailed off leaving a veiled threat.

"_**You will have the information as soon as I have it my lord BA'AL! I will not fail you for I long to be with my love once again. We will be your most loyal servants and do your biding without fail."**_ She answered with hope swelling up in her. It had been over 200 years since she had been with her love, _Sha'mus._ "_**Good, I will only wait so long after the deadline. Make sure you do no fail. Sha'mus may be my ally but I won't hesitate to kill him" Ba'al**_ said menacingly. "_**Understood my lord"**_ Drae'ma replied as the communication device shut off.

She switched back control to Jessie as they conferred on their plan of action. Once the goa-uld technology was put up they went back inside. They heard Pete singing in the shower to their dismay. They covered their ears as Jessie tapped on the shower door getting his attention. She held a finger up to her lips in a shushing motion. Pete watched as his girlfriend shed her clothes then stepped in and joined him.

While they shared an intimate shower controlled chaos was happening around them. Agent Johnson ordered the local police to halt all traffic coming in our out. Colonel Dave Dixon locked down the area around the medics working franticly on his superior.

Major Carter went into shock only to be sedated by Sophia. The major had been rocking back and forth on her knees looking at her blood covered hands. Dave knew that Jack and Sam had deep feelings for each other. He also knew this was a nightmare in the making for the two.

Sophia had the major laid out on a stretcher for when the time came to move her. She watched as the air force Para-medics worked on the colonel. Sophia was hoping for a miracle that probably wouldn't come since they already lost him twice. She thought out loud '_**May God have mercy on the shooter because we won't!"**_


	14. Chapter 14 Heartache and Despair

_**Chapter 13: Despair and Heartache**_

_**I do not own Star Gate, Firefly or any other characters. Other than what pops out of my head.**_

Today had been a very emotional day for her. Between Sam's teary eyed confession and being call to the academy hospital she couldn't take more. She was briefed via phone on her patient's conditions while driving_**. Dr. Frasier**_ made it to the academy hospital 8 minutes before Daniels and Staff Sergeant Nantz ambulance arrived.

While waiting she thought back about Sam's break up. Janet was happy that Sam had finally come to her senses dumping Pete. He was nothing but trouble. The down side to the night was Sam's miscarriage news, now this.

Janet felt a hurt that she hadn't in a long time. She had a miscarriage as well but not because of abuse. Janet would tell her friends about that at a later date. The two of them cried with their friend over the lost baby. Sophia had said healing starts with close friends and she was right.

Now, here she was getting ready to perform surgery on one of her two injured friends. Janet thought to herself 'SG1 just can't stay out of trouble even on earth'. She really hoped that nothing more would happen.

_**Little did the doctor know that the heartache was far from over? Her emotional state was still in disarray and would be pushed to the brink**__**.**_

She was also thankful that Cassie was at a friend's house for the night. Having a frantic daughter wouldn't help right now. Janet put all that aside, stood up straight letting the doctor side take over.

The ambulances roared up to the emergency doors with their injured. Seconds later the doors burst open to a ready Dr. Frasier. "Take Dr. Jackson to OR 4, I'll be there shortly. Take Staff Sergeant Nantz to OR 3. Dr. Willard is already informed and waiting. _**Move it people, we have injured**_!" the Napoleonic power monger commanded as she followed Daniel gurney. Janet looked at her watch noting the time _**0248hrs **_as she walked into the operating room.

Dr. Simon Tam had just been assigned to the academy hospital days ago. He joined the Air force to save the lives of those who protected America. His sister, an Air Force Specialist, had joined up for a different reason. To his dismay (_and his parents_) she wanted to be in the field using her _'__**talent**__s' to help. _

Their parents were at a loss. They both disapproved vehemently Simon joining the military even as a doctor. His father wanted him to become an concierge doctor making millions. His father's exact words were "_**Son, you graduated in the top 3% in the nation and you want to waste your**_ _**talents on the military! So be it! BUT if River follows your footsteps I'll cut you out of my will!" **_Nothing he said would alter his father's mind.

Rivers parents had wanted her to become a ballet star. She was an extremely talented dancer. **The **_**Juilliard School of Dance**_ had accepted her only for River to turn them down in favor of the Air Force Academy. Her parents were livid to say the least.

Simons father made good on the threat doing as he said. He was furious at his father but not for being cut out of the will. He was mad because of his distaste for the military. River however was still in the will due their mom's intervention. All this went through his mind as he read a letter from his mother. They had been secretly writing ever since he left for the service. His mother, Regan, displeased as she was still stayed in touch.

"_**Doctor Cpt. Tam, please report to Operating room 5, Doctor Cpt. Tam please report to operating room 5 for incoming GSW.**_" he heard over the PA system. Simon looked at his _Rolex,_ a gift from his mother, noting the time _**0352hrs. **_The doors burst open to the emergency entrance again only this time it was a severely wounded Colonel O'Neill. The medical staff wheeled him into operating room 5 to the awaiting surgical staff.

"Report sergeant" Simon said. "He's wounded in the right shoulder with a GSW. The rifle bullet went through causing massive damage. We lost him twice at the scene and once on the way over, Sir!" Dr. Tam took the information in as he examined his patient. "Dismissed Sergeant Smith" he said never looking up. Dr. Tam and his staff went about saving the life of man touched with destiny.

Sophia made arrangements to put Major Carter in a private room. Sam needed to be cleaned up. The colonels' blood was all over her hands and uniform. Once she was done cleaning up her friend Sophia took a minute for herself. Sophia sat in the recliner to relax and reflect. Her intention was to be there for her friend when she awoke. It was the colonels' _**Team Rule #4: Always have teams members present when injured.**_

Drying her tears Sophia thought over recent events. She knew if Jack didn't survive the major would just give up. Sergeant Rogers got on her knees praying to God to spare her friends that were injured. They had become a pseudo family to her that she loved and needed dearly.

Her parents loved her to death but were unable to have more kids after her. They were both part of a _secret government agency_ (_** I wonder which one?**_) so family time was sporadic at best. Sophia settled for the time they had and they made the most of it. She followed her brothers' footsteps joining the military. Her parents couldn't have been more proud of her.

The reason SG1 was family to her was the fact that they did many activities together, if not all. The zoo was her favorite outing. Teal'c really enjoyed the giraffes and elephants. Sophia was brought out of her thoughts when Major Carter started to stir. She thought Sam might be waking up. Sophia's quickly realized that Sam had the beginnings of a very bad nightmare.

_Sam woke up to Lucille's crying, Jack had to go back to the base for an emergency concerning a SG team. She put on a robe and looked at the clock 0547hrs. She found a new respect for her parents, God rest their souls. _

_Their beautiful 8 month old daughter was giving her a crash course in parenting. Being a first time mother was a steep learning curve. Her husband's was helpful at times, others times not so helpful. He hadn't been home enough in Charlie's early days due to missions and such._

_Jack was going to be a terror to any boyfriend that __**Lucille Grace O'Neill**__ brought home for approval. He was already over protective as it was__,__ not that she could blame him. Their daughter was a perfect mix of them. Sam went into Lucy's room and changed her diaper. She then dressed her for the day in a Hello Kitty play outfit__.__ Aunt Sophia had bought Lucy several of them in every color._

_They were going to head to the cabin for a week, Lucy's first trip. Jack already had Lucy a fishing outfit and pole. Sam laughed at the site of her tough as nails General turn to putty in the blink of an eye. After the little one had breakfast Sam put her in the play pin so she could do some last minute chores. _

_She gathered up their luggage by the door so they could leave when her husband got back. Sam hummed to herself while doing this. She was completely happy for the first time in her life. Marriage to Jack was perfect because he loved her for who she was. He didn't try and change her or anything. Sam was lost in memories of their dates leading up to the wedding night._

_Later on Lucy fell and her mother took a nap while waiting for Jacks return. Sam woke up to a crying baby. Finding that her daughter needed changing she went to the nursery. Not long after finishing up a sing song voice rang through the house "Lucy__...__Samantha, I'm home!" Jack sang out excitedly. Samantha came down the hall carrying Lucy. Once she saw her daddy Lucy held her arms out towards him. He picked her up and then hugged both his girls. "Well, you two ready to blow this Popsicle stand?" he asked. "Yes we are and we want to go fishing too." Sam responded with a hint of innuendo. He grinned widely hugging his wife tightly."Good, I know just the place."_

_The ride up was uneventful but enjoyable. Lucy was a bit irritated a couple of times but quiet for the most part. The trip took two days because of their little one. Normally they would drive straight through taking shifts with the others. This was a family trip so they just took their time. _

_The first day was a little hectic in getting settled. The nature walk went over big with Lucy. She was fascinated by everything nature wise because once back inside the cabin she keep looking outside. The three off them went to bed early the first night. Jack and Sam made passionate love that night reveling in their love for each other. _

_Morning came so Sam got up to feed Lucy while Jack made breakfast. With breakfast finished Jack had gone out to the truck to get the fishing gear ready. That was over 10mn ago. She picked up her daughter going outside in search of her husband. _

_Sam turned the corner and saw Jack's feet sticking out from behind the bed of the truck. Fearing the worst she ran as fast as she could while holding Lucy. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. Lucy held her little hands out towards her father while crying. _

_Sam bent down with tears in her own eyes checking for a pulse finding none. She held their little girl tighter. Sam cried wondering who could have done such a horrible deed._

_As if on cue a man with a suppressed rifle appeared form the woods. A man she knew well. She watched Pete approach with an evil smile on his face. "Why...why did you do it? He never hurt you!" she said crying harder while running her fingers through her deceased husbands' hair. "Why? You never slept with me. If I can't have you neither can he. I mean for you to suffer __**babe**__**.**__ I just took your dream life away. Now poor little Lucy will never know her father. Have a horrible life __**BABE!**__" her ex-boyfriend said leaving her alone. Sam looked up to God above pleading for help screaming…_

"_**No...Please don't take Jack away from me, Please God? I beg you!" **_she said shooting up sobbing uncontrollable. Sophia had fallen asleep in the chair despite her best efforts. She was awoken with the Majors outburst. The Sergeant found Sam hiding in a corner with her arms around her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Sophia slowly approached as not to spook her. Sam looked up and spoke "Jack's dead isn't he. I saw him go down from the shot." she said through tear stained eyes.

Sophia bent down taking Sam's hand in hers "Dr. Tam in surgery with the Colonel now. He's the best surgeon in the Air Force. He couldn't be in better hands." Sophia tried to reassure her friend and herself.

"How are Daniel and Nantz doing? How did I get here?" Sam asked while fighting back tears. She needed to know they were okay too. Sophia decided to start at the beginning. "You went into shock and I had to sedate you. We brought you in the surveillance van. There was no room in the ambulance for the two of you." the team medic answered. Major Carter just sat there rocking while Sophia explained the situation. "Daniel and Ron are still in surgery; Dr. Willard is with Ron while Janet is taking care of Daniel. They will pull through fine." she finished answering the questions.

Sam just nodded while pulling her legs in closer. Sophia tried to get her friend to move back to the bed without success. Sighing she just joined her on the floor waiting hopefully for good news.

Janet looked at the clock in the hallway, _**0458hrs **_was displayed. Dr. Willard was just finishing up with Staff Sergeant Nantz as well. She thanked God that both men were going to be okay if not laid up for quite a while. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath only to hear her name on the P.A. system "_**Dr. Frasier to operating room **__**5,**__** Dr. Frasier to operating room **__**5**_."

Janet went back into doctor mode hustling to the room wondering what else had gone wrong. The situation she was about to encounter would be the most challenging in her career as of yet.

Sophia stiffened a bit knowing that Jack was in the very operating room Janet was headed to. "What...What's wrong Sophia? Is Jack in trouble? He's in trouble isn't he! I got to go to him." Sam said with worry in her voice. She was up and headed out the door before Sergeant Rogers could react.

Sophia chased the Major down the hall to prevent her from barging in on the surgery. Fortunately Sam didn't know where it was located specifically thus allowing her to catch up. "No Sam, you can't enter the room. You might cause the doctors to mess up." the medic pleaded with her superior officer.

Sophia was stronger than she looked and was able to hold Major Carter back. The surgery room was right around the corner and to the left. Sam pleaded and begged to be let go. She had to see Jack. Sam needed to know he was still alive. Sophia despite her strength was losing her hold.

Sheppard Book was about to leave for the night. He was in need of sleep. "A Sheppard's duty is never finished" he thought out loud. Derrial Book heard women's voices, one pleading with another. He knew the voices; one belonged to Major Samantha Carter and the other Sergeant Sophia Rogers of SG1. He came up on the scene seeing Sophia's arms collapsed around the majors' waste trying to hold her back.

The Sheppard approached the women putting a hand on Sam's shoulder getting her attention. "What is the problem my child?" he asked. Sam looked at the hand then Sheppard Book. She stopped struggling much to Sophia's relief. "Sheppard, Jacks been shot. I need to see him!" she pleaded through tears. Book looked at Sophia as she mouthed 'he's in surgery'. "He's in surgery my child, Lets pray for Gods help in his healing. Interfering would break the surgeons' concentration harming the colonel" he said. Book took her hand then motioned for the three of them to kneel. He began…

"**Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name.**

**Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth, **

**as it is in heaven. Give us our daily bread,**

**and forgive us our debts,**

**as we also forgive our debtors.**

**And lead us not into temptation,**

**But deliver us from evil.**

**Matthew 6:9-13**

**A/N: I want to thank each and every Veteran for your service. I will forever be in your debt. You all are GREAT AMERICANS. Don't listen to the media or liberal politicians. We love you and pray for your safe return. GOD BLESSES the PEACE MAKERS for I sleep with ease knowing you're out there keeping the wolves at bay. If I were able I would be there right at your side defending this GREAT country. This chapter I dedicate to the AMERICAN solider…**

**HOOAH! LoneWolfONiell**


End file.
